Frozen 2: Wedding in Arendelle
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Set several months after Frozen 2 we find everyone split up; Kristoff's fate unknown, Anna locked away in a room, Millie ruling Arendelle, Elia in Restingburg, and Elsa residing in the Southern Isles. Will Anna and Kristoff finally wed? And what of Elsa and Elia? War is on the horizon. Maybe too late but read Frozen 2 by me prior to this.
1. Chapter 1 Southern Isle hospitality

**Authors note: **Welcome to the sequel to Frozen 2. I imagine not many would have thought to hear something like this. A few months or so have passed since the epilogue last story. Arendelle is under the ruling of Millie and Darren while Anna has remained locked in her room…fearing the worse for Kristoff. Now of course we will get to Kristoff in good time and there will be moments to touch on what happened in these months. In that time though Elia has been in Restingburg trying to hold out hope that she can escape and be reunited with Elsa. Speaking of Elsa…

Frozen 2: Wedding in Arendelle

CH.1: Southern Isle hospitality

Elsa had been in the Southern Isles for several months now at least. It was not the easiest thing on her part and the sleeping quarters were nice enough…but…the King was constantly keeping an eye on her. She helped out Hans with the horses when she could hoping to win him over to her cause.

"I have told you once and I have told you again Elsa…I want no part in this. And even if by some miniscule chance I wanted to…you forget your place in making such demands when it is my father who decides what I do."

Elsa wiped at her brow as she hitched up her sleeves as it was quite unbearable out here. She walked out of the stable and watched some tall men walking about guffawing at some unheard joke. "So those are your brothers huh?"

"Yeah, well, a few of them in the least. Some are abroad and others are keeping up in the castle as it is too early for them. Elsa…in regards to the events in Arendelle, I do wish to extend my humblest of apologies. The man you saw that day…believe me or not, but it was not the man that I truly am."

"I don't quite follow…" Elsa notices him make a gesture and she follows alongside him as they walk past the stables to a place near the water. Hans appears to consider his words carefully and Elsa doesn't rush him.

"It was all an act…playing the role of the villain. My father put me up to it…and given I was the youngest and all of my siblings and far less likely to have anything on my plate…yeah. I was meant to deceive, I was meant to gain the throne but not just that but to win the Princess's heart, your sister. Again believe what you will but I am telling the truth here. I feel awful about it and my father of course has made me clean out the stalls-."

"Hans that was many years now…and your father still hasn't forgiven you?" Hans laughs at that as he gestures back at the castle.

"Given it was my father who arranged it all…he had to punish me, lest it get out that he was behind it along with Restingburg and Torchiva-."

"Hold up, all this time I have been here…why is now the time I am hearing all of this to begin with?" Elsa was upset and rightly so.

"My father would suspect something was up if I was seen talking to you. I had to make sure that you had earned his trust and by being here and putting in the work has opened his eyes to you. Also you saw my brothers, and do you recall how many of them there were before?"

Elsa did recall…in fact at one point it had been all of them keeping a close eye on her. She hated how that made her feel…so exposed. It didn't help any just how closely they watched her or how flirtatious they were and making her feel…low. Her skin crawled when they made a move at her and she restrained herself from giving them a cold greeting.

"Anyway it was long ago before I was even in Arendelle that a meeting was held, in fact, the one who sits on your throne now was there. Millie is the daughter of the Advisor and former dresser for the Queen of Restingburg. Millie was sweet but much like myself was forced into a role she wanted no part in. Prince Darren manipulated her given her love for him and well few women could resist his charm and-,"

"I get the picture, so, Millie was chosen to infiltrate and blend into Arendelle society thus earning her a spot on my court. And you were selected to be a suitor for my sister's hand and eventually kill me to get the throne. However when your plan went south…Millie was the back up."

"You catch on quick. Yes…that was how it all played out. Now you maybe wondering what my father got out of all this, well, see for yourself." Hans walked over to a building she had just noticed now and as he pushed open the doors she squinted her eyes a bit till he lit a lantern and revealed a room filled with armor.

"I know this armor." Elsa was held back from going in and Hans shook his head. She held herself from entering further and Hans went to close the door.

"This armor is quite valuable to my father and it was given to him by King John of Torchiva for his loyalty. Still even after my failure our ties to the other kingdoms remains strong. My father wasn't too happy that we had no foothold in Arendelle but it didn't mean we would not be compensated. In fact the Southern Isles and that of the other kingdoms meet on occasion."

Elsa mused over all this information as it was the most she had gotten in her time here. However she had not just spent it helping out Hans, no, there was too much time in the day so she began to learn the lay of the land…even having tours of the castle.

"Hold up…that armor…could it be possible to infiltrate Restingburg using that armor?" Elsa felt her mind whirling with activity and Hans shook his head.

"I mean, maybe, it is a longshot at best but no…absolutely not. Listen Elsa my father would know if anyone took this armor, trust me, and besides that you'd never accomplish this on your own-."

"Precisely so I would need someone who knows the castle layout, someone who has been there before." Elsa crosses her arms and Hans takes a second before realizing what she had planned.

"Elsa…even If I were ok with such a plan…why would you want me there with you? Have you forgotten what-?"

"Hans, you were being forced to play a part, a puppet who had no control of his strings. In the time that I have come to know the real you I know that it must have ate at you doing what you did. Help me out, rescue Elia-."

"Wait, hold up, the Princess of Torchiva? I need a moment to process this…because if I get this right you want me to take this armor and help you sneak into a foreign kingdom, and ally of ours…all to save the Princess-?"

"She is my girlfriend!" Elsa blurts out feeling her cheeks redden. Hans takes a beat as he walks off and he rubs the back of his head.

"Right…how did I not see this sooner? The Queen of Arendelle is-." Hans turns and Elsa could feel a cold chill sweeping through her.

"If you value your life you will cease any further line of thought that might linger in that brain of yours. Yes, my preference in romantic partners does not rely on male companionship…so what?" Elsa saw him adjust the collar of his jacket and he held up a hand.

"If I may extend my humblest of apologies…I did not mean to go there Elsa. I am just…unused to such feelings especially for something I have no knowledge of. I was raised to believe one thing and unaware that the possibility of such…union existed-."

"Perhaps it has existed but within the shadows for fear of being outed," Elsa lowers her hands and the chill vanished. "I understand your reasons for not wanting to help, but, in this time Elia has been forced to do things against her will…and the more that she stays there…the worse it will become. You and I…it is time to put the past behind us and start anew, so, I will ask you once more…will you help me?"

"Well well well…look at little Hans trying to flirt with the Queen, going any better than that botched union with her sister?" Elsa looked over spotting one of the brothers approaching.

"Christian would you please stay out of this," Hans appears to call out his brother and Elsa moves aside as he strode over. Christian was bulky and his hair was spiky and his eyes were caramel.

"Oh sure, give you two sometime alone…though honestly shoveling manure all day can't do much for manly smell huh?" He grabs at Hans from behind and runs his fist along the top of his head.

Elsa was about to say something when a guy stood behind her…a bit too close for comfort. "You deserve a real man Queenie…someone who can show you a good time and look out for your best interest."

"You tell her Andersen…give that Snow Queen a real good show." Elsa looked over at Hans who appeared to be suffering because of these guys. If it was just the two of them…maybe she could sway Hans a bit more to join her, it couldn't hurt.

"So, let me get this straight…together you three are Hans Christian Andersen huh? I imagine you three got quite the call from your father to the dining room table at night. Still…given I am the Snow Queen in this…perhaps you two could learn a bit of etiquette training."

Elsa stomped on the boot of the man behind her, no doubt Anderson. He lets out a yelp and she slams her elbow into his body and spinning around she moves around him and as he attempts to grab at her she uses her powers to send him flying into the stable and face first into the manure.

Hans for his part manages to free himself from Christian's grip and delivers a few body blows before sending the guy into the freezing cold water.

"Very well Queen Elsa…let us go save your girlfriend before my other brothers find out about this." They head to the place where the armor is kept and after securing the right weight and fitting Elsa goes to her female reindeer or rather Elia's and climbs atop while Hans takes a horse. They take one last look at the castle before they ride off.

**Authors note: **I had other ideas that didn't make it into this chapter but let us move on from here and in the next chapter we take a step back as we don't want to leave Kristoff hanging too long.


	2. Chapter 2 Kristoff's plight

**Authors note: **This chapter takes us back to Kristoff if you remember last we left off he was being taken somewhere high up.

CH.2: Kristoff's plight

Kristoff began to regain consciousness and the first thing he noticed was the altitude change. He was groggy and his mouth was dry…and there was this throbbing ache he couldn't shake. When he finally came to he found himself high up on a mountain top and in the distance if one squinted they could make out the details of Arendelle.

"Well…looks like he has finally come to. I was beginning to wonder when you would start to show some form of wakefulness." Kristoff turned his head and winced as he did so. Sure enough, aside from those who had dragged him here…it was some guy…no wait…it was the guy from Torchiva…what was his name again?

"I must have hit him harder than I thought…guy doesn't even remember who you are Durant," the guy placed his hands over his mouth.

"I believe he knows or remembers me now, thank you for that. It has been a while now hasn't it Kristoff? You and your merry band of Arendelle disturbers of the peace had to upset the entire balance of what could have been a profitable alliance-."

"Forcing a young girl to marry against her will and all this power wheeling isn't what I call a profitable alliance. What are you guys living in the dark ages? People have choices to make…they follow their hearts. Where is Anna?"

Durant wore a smirk that only villains could pull off. "Anna is safe in Arendelle…locked away so she may cause no more trouble than she already did by making a scene as dear Millie made her speech, or shall I say Julian's speech."

Kristoff glared at him. Some of what transpired in Arendelle came back to him but even so some of it took a bit of thinking. Kristoff wasn't the smartest man in the room but he had heart and he stood by his friends. The whole Elia and Elsa stuff he didn't even bat an eye at because he truly believed that Elsa deserved to be happy after all this time.

"So what are you doing here?" Kristoff had to get back to Arendelle…however doing so in his current predicament would prove to be tricky.

"I came to see you fall. Also not even sure you know this but your Queen Elsa has vanished, again, and honestly having her not be around will make things go so much smoother."

Elsa was gone? Kristoff felt like his head was splitting open at that. Where could she have gone? Wait, if she was gone it meant they had not captured her. Perhaps there was still hope. "And what of Elia?"

"Oh she is safe and secure or will be in her new home of Restingburg. She will serve the kingdom well and make them the armor they need. The wedding may not have happened but it doesn't mean she won't serve some purpose in the end. Julian may even wed her yet…as she will eventually warm up to it, even with her preference of female companionship and such."

Kristoff felt bad for Elia. To be placed in such a predicament…there had to be a way to break her out of there. However he was then pushed to the edge and he looked down noting it was quite a fall from here.

"So what do you get out of this huh?" He tried to stall for time and down below he thought he saw something…but maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him given the altitude.

"Well naturally I still intend on being King of Torchiva…and with the help of Darren I will see that my plan still comes to fruition. You may have managed to stall things, much like our conversation has touched on…but do not be smug about the circumstances because right now you are set to have a fall and I will head back to oversee the plans that will see me as the new ruler-."

"So once you are King what then?" Kristoff watched as a rock was loosened and went sailing down. Again something seemed…off. There was a sound below but for some reason Durant appeared to not notice.

"Well…then I suppose the time of conquest begins. I wonder which kingdom should fall-." Kristoff felt something in the pit of his stomach and in some sense knew where he was going even before he managed to spell it out for him.

"Hold up…if you have Millie ruling Arendelle and this Darren set to be King, why go to the trouble of conquering-?" He begins but receives a slap to the face sending his head to the side.

"Arendelle is a cancer that needs to be extinguished. Even with the son of Restingburg ruling as King it still matters little to what truly is at stake. As it is little good has come from Arendelle and it will be made to look like outsiders did the job keeping any suspicion off Torchiva."

"And you eliminate one half of the royalty of Restingburg in the process leaving only Julian alive." Kristoff was piecing together a big conspiracy but if he fell to his death here he would be able to warn nobody.

"Yes…as it is Julian who deserves to stay alive for what he has to offer. Darren is not fit to be King as it is a dog eat dog world and he has little to contribute. My Julian will bring about a new era-."

"Hold up…my Julian…" Kristoff picked up on that even as Durant flustered and hefted him up by his collar as his legs dangled below him.

"Forget what you have heard…you will be falling to your death in a matter of seconds and it will do you little good to take with you to the afterlife.-."

"You give quite the lip…about Elsa…when in fact you haven't quite let it go…" Kristoff saw his struggle, saw his vulnerability. Here was the top guard of King John of Torchiva who threw off this masculinity thing when in fact he was hiding something from his own King, his own self at that.

"Julian doesn't even know…and why should he when it is frowned on as it is? It doesn't even matter, I will hide my feelings away and do what is needed to be done." He walked out so Kristoff was now without solid ground to stand on.

"And how do you think he will feel knowing you are going to kill his own brother? Think this through…perhaps it isn't too late-." Kristoff fought for breath as he felt his grip tighten. He had to figure that he was acting out of fear at this point. He had to choose his words carefully. It was also strange how Durant could do something like this when they were close to the same build.

"Goodbye Kristoff…so sad to see you leave this plane of existence so young…" Kristoff felt his grip loosen and he flailed about as he began his descent. The cold chill of the air permeated his skin and he felt like the fall would be forever…but that is when he was caught by Sven down below and he was hauled onto the ledge.

Picking up a rock he quickly throws it down with all his strength. Hopefully it would suffice to his own body falling so that Durant and the others could leave knowing they had done what they set out to do.

"Thank you Sven…oh and you too Olaf. How did you guys know where I would be?" He could hear Durant above saying something but it was too high to be certain what it was.

"Queen Elsa told us where you would be. I don't care who this Millie is…she will never be our Queen. Anyway should we go after them?" Olaf appeared to have an edge to his tone and he figured the situation at the kingdom had made the soft kind hearted snowman a bit icy.

"Durant won't be making any sudden moves…not yet at least, so we can let him go for now. I am more worried about getting into the kingdom and freeing Anna. However the three of us don't have a lot going for us now to get past the guards. It may take a bit of planning till we can mount a rescue operation so for now…we retreat and go into hiding."

"Is that wise Kristoff? What about Anna?" Olaf followed after him but Kristoff was already moving up the path as it widened out so he could gather his thoughts.

"Anna can take care of herself…trust me; I am marrying her after all. Anna has the smarts and the skills to make her situation less of an imprisonment and more of a holiday, ok lousy description but trust in Anna."

"If you say so. I know how about we sing a song-?" Kristoff shot the snowman a look and he retracted his suggestion by humming.

"Normally I am all for singing but not sure we need a song right now to pass the time. We are going back to my place…before I met Anna and got mixed up in all this. Ok let me rephrase that, I have nothing against having met Anna and getting mixed up in this, and by this I mean-."

"Kristoff I know you love Anna and that you are fine with being here…just not the here as of now being away from her. I might be a kind and gentle snowman but I also know matters of the heart." He laughed.

"And I promise not to take you granted on that," Kristoff smiled as he waited for Sven to catch up before climbing up on his back and pulling Olaf with him.

The three of them raced off to plan out their moves to get Anna back. It would take time of course but thankfully his place was far enough away to elude any sort of tracking or let alone suspicion. If there was anything he could have learned from his encounter with Durant was looks could be deceiving and when the end did arrive…perhaps all was not lost.

**Authors note: **Honestly with the character Durant I wanted to play around a little with him…and not sure anyone saw this coming or not but given I have quite the oc lot invested in this story I wanted to see where I could go with it. In the next chapter we join Elia whom has been in Restingburg enduring her living situation and holding onto the hope that her girlfriend will come save the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Maintaining calm

CH.3: Maintaining calm

Elia was exhausted beyond her physical limits…maybe mental as well. Proving elemental assist to armor, weapons, fortifying Restingburg made her want to retch. It was honestly the most harrowing of experiences and even with her parents doing the same of her she was allowed some time to collapse onto a cot or breathe some air.

"I must say your time here these last few months have truly been something else." She looked over as Julian walked around examining the work she had done.

"Gee…that is about as close to a compliment as you have ever given, I'm touched, really." She watched him shake and soon he was on her hauling her off her feet and his eyes intent boring down into her own.

"If it weren't for your gifts you would be living out on the streets begging for someone to take you in. Pretty soon your services will prove moot so it will be just as good because what happened at the wedding and you running out with that woman…it is enough to send me into a rage-."

"She is far more royalty then you ever will…I mean the way you treat your powers, you are like some spoiled brat biting the hand that feeds you and looking to do far worse than the ones before you, your own parents. Tell me something Prince Julian of Restingburg…how long before you dispose of your own family to rule?"

She was slapped hard across the face and sent sprawling onto the ground. It was not the first time he had beaten her but she had learned to embrace it…take it as it is because fighting it only made it worse. She could feel his boot pressing down on her spine and she finds there are no longer any tears she can shed in her isolation.

"You test me…but…I will not break, I will not bow. My parents have led Restingburg for such a long time and I would never try and take their place. I will take the throne when my father is ready to move aside, till then, I will continue serving Restingburg to the best of my ability. You will learn your place and hold your tongue if you know what is good for you. I may not be wed to you but it is my responsibility to ensure you do what is needed so…grow used to my frequent visits for it is all you will get."

Elia felt pressure ease off her and the sound of his retreating footsteps echo on the floor before the resounding clash of the door shutting gave her a reprieve. Honestly the man was horrid and it is possible in all the time she knew him he had never once had a female in his company, strange, but then again perhaps he was just as dedicated in his speech as to his position.

Elia had picked herself up and walked over to where she kept some healing supplies. Checking out the new shiner she had she placed an ice pack on it as she laid out on her bed. There was some bruising and such but it appeared to be going down.

Thoughts of Elsa continued to linger in her mind and according to messages she had received or rather intercepted it turned out that the situation in Arendelle was moving ahead as planned. No sign of Elsa since she had left. Elia still felt upset that day that Millie had outed Elsa when it was her decision to do so, nobody should ever have to suffer such an indignity.

"Where are you Elsa? Are you doing alright? I need you here…with me…" Elia felt fatigue set in and soon her lids grew heavy till she settled into what one would assume was a fitful sleep.

* * *

The sleep lasted a good while but soon as morning showed itself she was risen from her slumber by King Kelvin himself.

"Rise and shine my happy worker…I need you to come with me. Dress and make yourself proper for you will be attending the royal meeting today." Elia wanted to turn around and ignore him but the last time she had done so she had been rewarded with his tirade. Suffice to say she could see how Julian picked up his father's bad habits.

"Fine, go outside and wait for me…leave me with some of my dignity." She waits for him and soon as she hears the door slam shut she rises from her bed and lets out a sigh.

Honestly being summoned in such a manner was beneath her and they had forgotten she was even royalty herself. However since being shipped off here in such a ceremonious fashion perhaps her being a Princess was forgotten purposely so they didn't have to clear things with her before doing it.

Elia slid her clothing off and dressed in a blouse under a faded jacket and some form fitting pants. She ran a comb through her short hair as she detested long hair on herself, Elsa; well she found it hot on her…but herself…it got in the way.

Elia for extra comfort placed a flower in her hair and walked out noting the way that King Kelvin looked at her. "If your wife caught you staring I am sure she would have some choice words for you. However the fact that I prefer women over men must really set you off-."

"Enough of this…I don't know what gull you feel you have to say such words to your King but so help me you continue down this path and such privileges like this will be revoked faster than you can skip." Elia watches him shove off with his long coat swaying about his frame.

"You have no idea how fast I can skip," she says mostly to herself. Following along she eventually walks through the double oaken doors and notices an assembly of royal figures including King John himself along with Prince Julian, and, well others she had yet to place a name to their face.

"Princess Elia welcome…and apologies on how long it took to bring you here." Elia looked over at the balding man and figured he must be the Advisor to the King, and, if memory served the father of Millie who currently held Arendelle hostage with her homophobia like tactics.

"It is perfectly alright…the scenery of my room did my mind wonders." She gets an ugly look from the King and no doubt a bit of a harrumph from Prince Julian.

"Now that we are all here let us touch upon the current progress in Arendelle. Since the time that Millie and Darren took over as royalty there a fear of those who prefer their own gender has spread like wildfire and there is suspicion running rampant and even children no longer associate with those children they once considered friends. Another thing to note that for the first time in forever…we have ourselves a full committee."

Elia was curious what he meant by that but no sooner had she thought it that striding through the door was Darren. Of course Millie was not present but chances are this was a matter suited for the King, of course.

"The robes suit you brother," Julian appears to say and Darren does a spin with a look of triumph on his smug features.

"Thanks…hard to believe that Arendelle even still had such clothing for a King after all this time. I think perhaps the thought of a King was something they figured would never happen with a Queen like Elsa."

Elia fumed but knew that they were all trying to get a rise out of her. She was quick to put on a scene but even with her mental training and weapons expertise she would not be able to take them all on and it was also clear he armor fashioned was the very same ones she had been forced to create through hard labor.

"Yes, well, now that you are here we can move on with our plans. As the King of Arendelle you have sway in uniting our kingdoms as they were long ago. It will open up trade as it was once were allowing for a richer economy to prosper. Any known threat facing one kingdom will have the assistance and aide of the other kingdoms. Furthermore there will be no secrets."

The room grew quiet and Elia let out a sigh. "Alright, fair enough, seeing how we are opening things up…I don't like any of you in here. Boy that is a relief to get off my chest."

"It is not a secret if we already know, but, thank you for your discretion." King Kelvin remarks dryly. "Now the reason that I wish for there not to be any secrets is that in the past secrets were what got us in trouble so by airing out our grievances or our feelings in general it will allow us to rule in a peaceful manner."

Elia wondered about that and also wondered what King Kelvin's angle was. Did he detect tension or rather deceit in the air? Her father for his own role in things was shifting about and she knew he had secrets so there was that. The advisor also appeared to clear his throat but he would not share anything.

"It is nothing to discuss openly as of now, but, I had hoped someone would have something to share. This being said let us all agree that we make these meetings happen more often than they had in the past. King Darren anything to report from Arendelle while we hold council?"

Darren was examining his nails and Elia let out an exasperated sigh. "Hmm, oh right, well my Queen is still keeping things in order…plenty of public speeches to assure the people of Arendelle that all is well and that the stance on same gendered relations his frowned upon and if it is happening to have people report on it. No sign of Elsa since she departed and Princess Anna is still being kept to her room. Also in regards to other matter…apologies on it taking as long but yes he has been dealt with and there is no sign of the body…possibly the body was lost in the water."

Elia listened in on this and wondered if he meant Kristoff. There was no mention of Olaf and Sven nor of her female reindeer. She had to maintain calm in this situation and just hope that her situation would get better…that or she found an opening of escape. Still Restingburg was foreign to her and she was rarely allowed out of her room so it left her little time to explore.

"Well…this has been quite entertaining but I must be on my way. Daughter…do well to remember that this is your new home now, I shall not be accepting of you should you be sent back home." He gave her a courtier look before he left with a purposeful stride.

Much of the others were also heading off leaving her in the room with Julian. He studied her from the map table and he let out a sigh.

"Nobody is coming to rescue you…so…why bother fighting fate?" She walked over to the table and as she stared hard at him she made it known her intent.

"Fate? Do you call this fate? The first moment I get a chance I am leaving…and I am not looking back. And this time I will not be delivered to some kingdom that I would just as soon spit on." She walked away leaving him to just laugh.

"There is no fighting this Elia! Remember where you belong and it will only get easier." She walked down the hall till she was at her room and slams the door shut. Holding herself she wondered how much more of this she could take before she lost it completely.

**Authors note: **Such a gathering can never be good though given Durant's plan and such it can certainly mean that Arendelle will be in peril soon. For now though in the following chapter we go to Anna who has been locked away in her room since Millie took over.


	4. Chapter 4 Anna in the company of one

**Authors note: **I have finished one of my stories so it has freed me up to return here to Arendelle…and it is here we find Anna locked away in a room, her own room to be exact…so, how has the Princess fared so far?

CH.4: Anna in the company of one

"Alright…your turn, oh c'mon don't be shy it isn't that hard really. Please make a move…if you want I can make it for you. Move!" Anna was seated on the floor staring across at one of her stuffed bears. Honestly she didn't have much company so she might be losing it a little.

How long had she been deprived of company? A day, a month…a year perhaps? Her sanity needed companionship and she missed her sister, she missed her fiancé, she missed anyone of consequence.

"I will move for you, ha, check." Chess was a game of strategy and patience though in her case having her partner not move was quite…exhausting. She had stopped tending to her hair so it was all over the place so she had to keep pushing it up with her breath.

Anna moved the piece and that is when she heard the door open. Jumping up like someone had poked her with static she found herself staring at Millie.

"Now really there Princess the least you can do is look decent when I come to visit. Is there anything you need?" Anna snapped.

"Need, oh, I don't know how about my fiancé for starters! Millie my sister trusted you and you turned her away…you made the entire kingdom turn against her, I mean, you had no right doing-."

"I had every right in doing so…the people deserved to know! I didn't come here to start a fight with you Anna…I came to see if you wanted to get out and stretch your legs-."

"The time that I come out of this room is the day you leave this kingdom and put things back the way they were before. You are a monster in siding with the son of a King who would do away with my sister the moment the chance popped up. He is no different and Arendelle would be better off without a King on the throne-."

Millie lets out a puff of air as she sticks out her hip and runs a hand through her hair. "You know nothing about how a kingdom is run, so, I would not expect you to be able to hold up this conversation long. If you will not come out now…you can stay in here till your manners improve."

Anna picked up her chair and went to chase Millie out of her room. The door was once more locked and she looked at the chair before setting it down. "Ha…did you see that, I had her running out of here with her tail between her legs, her lizard tail!"

Anna's clothing was crumpled and there were heavy bags under her eyes. She had spent long nights crying herself to sleep or holding onto clothing that Kristoff had worn. There was very little that passed outside that made much sense to her and with the new ruling in place those who even had feelings for the same gender they became antsy or afraid they would be found out. It was no way to live and instead of letting go and being true to one self they were closeted and prone to controversy if they were even holding hands with their significant other. Anna had read in books about Empires and ruling through fear, well, it was very much like that now.

Anna paced about the length of her room before she finally collapsed onto her bed and held the stuffed bear to her chest. It was a stuffed bear that Kristoff had bought her and she cherished it for what it represented. Where was he anyway?

* * *

Kristoff dropped some logs into the chimney as he began to set up a fire. Sven was lying in front of the fire looking worn for wear. Since Olaf and Sven rescued him they had been biding their time in his old cabin. He often came here after hauling ice and it was probably one of the few places he knew they wouldn't be found.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting Sven, but, we have to lay low till we can think up a way to get back into Arendelle." He pats his head and looks over at Olaf who kept his distance from the fire. Walking over he takes a seat in one of his worn chairs.

"Kristoff…do you think Anna is ok? I mean she has been locked away for so long now, I am beginning to worry if we don't act soon-."

"Anna is a strong and capable young woman Olaf, plus, I believe I am close to coming up with a plan that can get us inside. It will be tricky but having hauled ice long as I have there are…other ways of getting in to Arendelle."

He notices Olaf looking at him weird and he holds up his hands. Ok, perhaps he should have rephrased that.

"Listen…I didn't use it often…but there were times Arendelle was a bit stingy and wouldn't permit me entry so I had to get creative. If we are to rescue Anna it will mean using that entry or otherwise I am stuck."

"Mmm, very well, but once we do get Anna we should see about sealing that up. I mean if you could gain entry who is to say the enemy won't use it?" Olaf was quite on point with that theory and chances are it might be used by the enemy…huh…deep thinking for a snowman who wanted it to be summer.

"Alright…in order for this to work we are going to need a distraction. Olaf, think you can keep the guards distracted long enough for Sven and I to get in?"

"I think so, sure, but how long are we talking?" Olaf appeared to be deep in thought and Kristoff looked over at Sven who let out a snort. He realized he missed his girlfriend and yeah he missed Anna, so in some sense they were in the same boat. Perhaps when this was all over Sven would have all he wanted and for himself…he would love nothing more than to marry Anna.

Olaf stood before the castle gates and cleared his throat. Knocking on the gate he took a step back as it swung open revealing the guards. He had known most of them by name in his time in Arendelle so this one to his left was Ryan while the other, a female…was…Delia he assumed.

"Ry, Dely…how is it going?" Olaf used his nicknames for the two and they appeared to warm up to him, but, given their new priorities suspicion crossed their features.

"Olaf…what are you doing out there? If Millie, I mean the Queen learns of this you will be melted for sure. Huh…didn't Sven go with you?"

Olaf could see movement out of the corner of his eye and he could tell that Sven and Kristoff were getting into position. "Sven, Sven…oh, yeah…he didn't make it. I think losing Kristoff hurt him too much. I miss him everyday."

"Wait…what do you mean Sven didn't make it? Also hold up…when did Kristoff-?" Dely was truly confused, as she should be, but it also made Olaf's theory correct in assuming that nobody was told of Kristoff's unfortunate accident.

"It is quite sad…turns out there was this accident up in the mountains, but then again I imagine Millie would have told you all this…that or your King himself. Maybe it slipped your memory…it happens when one is brainwashed."

Olaf can see Ry rising to the offense, correction, he was becoming offended on this all. His face was burning bright red and there was consternation in his bushy brows.

"Now there is no need to speak ill of the King or Queen…they are only doing what is best for Arendelle. Now I suggest you fall in line Olaf…or if you wish you can stay out there and seek out company with other snowman like yourself-."

"I believe it is snowmen…and I am one of a kind," Olaf looked to Dely who appeared a bit more reasonable to talk to. "Dely, certainly you of all people understand it is wrong to lock people away based on who they love right?"

"Olaf, please, for all that is sacred get with the times. I feel like being lied to was the worse thing but even worse was the fact I had to learn of Queen Elsa from another person. Why did she have to keep it hidden?"

Olaf sighed. "If Queen Elsa were to reveal her identity to the people of Arendelle…do you think they would have accepted her?"

Olaf saw that Sven managed to get the entry open and Kristoff ducked in followed by Sven. He had done what he needed to but at the same time he wanted to hear her answer.

"No, but, we wouldn't have thought any differently of her. I mean she is still the Queen…that is she was, just come back Olaf and we can sort things out-."

"I think I might stick out here Dely…far more pleasing company, but, you and Ry here continue working for the bad guys. You know, Arendelle used to stand for something…now it is just miserable and empty, filled not on hopes but driven by fear."

Olaf walked off and went to join up with Sven and Kristoff before the path was shut. "Good job there Olaf…alright, so, if memory serves we should come out in the market place if all goes well."

"I can't believe how much Arendelle has changed. I loved it when I lived here but now I worry what has become of it." Olaf shook his head.

"It is sad, but, we can't lose hope. First we rescue Anna then we see what we can do to get Arendelle back." Olaf wished it were that simple.

"Yes, but, even should we get Arendelle back…what about the people? Everyone believes that if you love the same gender you are to be locked away or shunned. We need Queen Elsa back."

Kristoff was quiet on that and Olaf knew it was a tall order when they didn't even know where she had gone off to. Elsa apparently had some sort of mission in mind when she rode off and he wished he knew more…or remembered, if she had told him. Honestly there was so much weight riding on her these days and he just wished for her to be happy.

The trio continued their journey in silence after that and Olaf thought to the future of his once precious Arendelle.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter we catch up with Elsa and Hans as they make their way to Restingburg to rescue Elia.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble with snow

CH.5: Trouble with snow

"You are going the wrong way just so you know," Elsa let out an exasperated sigh as Hans critiqued her direction.

"I know perfectly well how to get to Restingburg," Elsa pushes on as the wind howls in their general direction.

"No…you know how to get to Torchiva," Hans calls back to her, his voice sounding far away though it was just a bit behind her. The two had set out at a good pace but had wound up with some snowful weather.

"And your point being?" Elsa shot him a look but she felt like she had to strain her voice just to be heard as the wind howled in her ear.

"Listen…I have been to Restingburg, it was where I was prior to winding up in Arendelle. Let me take point, plus, you leading the way it is like the blind leading the blind." Elsa could feel her temper starting to flare even with Hans's actions being just a mere part in his father's puppet theater.

"Do you wish to run that by me again?" Elsa turned on him as the wind whipped about her and her hair flew behind her and her hands channeled the chill of the snow.

Hans for his part was fighting the fact he was being suffocated by the sheer will of the storm and Elsa could feel herself slowly letting go. She realized of course her mistake when he was on his knees in the snow and she called off the chill and stepped away.

"I am sorry Hans…I don't know what came over me. I am just so pent up with these feelings of rage against the very ones who took Elia from me. We were so close to sharing that happily ever after but it was taken from us…and no matter what I did she still wound up in the one place she didn't…"

She held herself hating that even after all this time she was still unable to control her emotions. Taking a moment she finally walks back to where Hans is and offers her hand to him.

"Elsa…you truly do love her don't you?" He accepts her hand and she hauls him up and the two are inches apart.

"I do love her...and…I can't get to her without your help. So…I will let you lead." Elsa whistled and the female reindeer went to her side. Hans for his part had ridden one of his family horses and right now he looked like he could go for a well-lit fire.

"There is a cave to the right that should be able to house us till the storm passes. It might take a day off our travel but if we are to be well rested for our infiltration we will need that. Do you trust me?"

Elsa sighs as she runs a hand along the female reindeer's head. She had trusted him so far, so, if that meant placing her entire trust in a man who had villainy put upon him…so be it.

"Lead the way." She followed after him as the wind howled about them even more. Elsa figured that even if she could manage this storm it would leave her depleted for the fight ahead. Restingburg would pay for what they did to her Elia.

* * *

Elia was seated at the grand table along with Julian, his brother Darren, King Kelvin, and the visiting king of Torchiva, her father…King John. It was meant to be a pleasing gathering but Elia hated all of them and they could care less about her feelings.

"How is the food John?" Kelvin inquiries from the head of the table; his knife and fork cutting into his steak.

"It is quite well thank you. I do hope that my daughter has been behaving herself." Elia rolled her eyes as she barely touched her meal, heh, wouldn't put it past any of them to make it taste funny and for her to wind up back in her room.

"Oh, she has been quite the delight. Julian do tell King John the good news." Elia looked over at the slimy and manipulative man who had hit her and sought to use her for her powers.

"Yes, well, I have decided to try again to wed your daughter. However instead of a big ceremony perhaps something much smaller this time and only you and your wife would be present as witnesses." Elia didn't like this, why just her parents and not the rest of Torchiva? Something was afoot and yet her father appeared to think nothing of it.

"Hmm…very well…when did you plan to have it?" He bit into his steak and Elia frowned. If she didn't have a word with her father about this disaster may fall. Still…why would he listen to her now of all times? She wanted to protest another attempt at wedding her but what good would it do when she had little say? Perhaps someday the power of the female voice would mean more, but, for now it seemed to be wheeling and dealing with the male gender.

"Oh, very soon, shall we say tomorrow?" Elia slammed her hands on the table feeling she had reached her boiling point.

"Father, may I have a word with you…in private? Oh if that is alright of course." She fixed Julian a hard stare that if looks could kill, but, he appeared to think nothing of it.

"Well…perhaps that would be best seeing how we have business to discuss on the wedding aspect of things. You may use the patio out back." Elia smiled politely as she pushed her chair back allowing it to topple over and hit the floor before storming outside feeling sick to her stomach.

The door flung open and she stormed to the railing as she gripped it tightly feeling a rush of emotions and she can hear her father following behind her…at his own pace.

"Daughter explain yourself because that show you put on back there was very rude and hollow given that man Julian is putting up such an effort in making you an honest-."

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" She didn't explode but merely made it sound sorrowful as she looked back at him. "Do you believe so much in this alliance that you will be blind to the strings that are being pulled? You and mother are the only ones being invited to this wedding…doesn't that at all sound suspicious to you?"

Elia folds her arms knowing that she and her father were never that close but the least he could do was pretend to fear for his safety.

"Is this what you pulled me away for? Daughter you need help…and…Julian will be your husband soon so please use this time to appreciate his goodness. I could never see Restingburg doing something so underhanded…it makes no sense and honestly not even sure what gain it would provide. Now if you don't mind my meal is getting cold."

Elia swallowed some feeling that cold sting across the way. Her father was so far away and she fought past the tears that she knew would fall. The only thing she could do was head back to her room and just collapse onto her bed and hope that tomorrow never comes. Her father turns away and walks off and she can see Julian staring at her.

Tomorrow…that is all it took for her humanity to be taken away, for her soul to be sucked into the cold howling wind and only then would she be nothing but a hallowed out shell. She took one last look outside wishing and hoping for Elsa to come save her. She hated feeling so defenseless but till she had a sound strategy she would have to live through this ordeal…one way or another.

* * *

Elsa sat in a cave with Hans as a fire had been started. The two were not exactly speaking to one another but at least things had calmed down from earlier. Her thoughts kept going to Elia as she held herself and could hear the gentle snore of the reindeer. They had managed to procure some food from their packs though what little good it did them and Elsa just wound up giving all of hers to her companion.

They had rushed out when they did from Hans's home and so that left little time for provisions and some of the stuff they had found along the way such as berries or filling up water. "Don't expect me to be sharing body warmth with you-."

"The thought never did cross my mind, so, you are safe there. Plus you aren't really my type to begin with." Elsa laughed lightly glad they were on the same page.

"Have you ever really truly loved a woman before Hans? I know with my sister that was not love, but, I am curious and we do have a lot of time to kill." Elsa looks over at him and Hans takes a moment before he responds.

"Her name is one you may actually know, huh, saying it aloud feels strange now after all this time but it is Millie." Elsa does a double take not quite sure she heard correctly.

"Wait…you mean the female that took over Arendelle? The very female whom I placed my trust in to look after things while I was gone, oh c'mon Hans…have a little more sense-."

"Elsa…you should know better than anyone to not judge someone too harshly on their actions. Weren't you the one judged because of your powers? Wasn't I judged for my actions even though it was all an act set up by others? Millie is merely holding down things in Arendelle, no doubt a pawn to be used and as such each day a part of her succumbs to it."

Elsa isn't quite sure what to say to this. She runs her hand through the reindeer's fur and listens to the crackle of the fire.

"Millie never had a choice in how her life would turn out…much like myself with my lot, so, in some sense I am drawn to her as our lives run parallel. I never did tell her how I felt because even while we saw one another in Arendelle we could never acknowledge one another. I am hoping that when this all ends…I may still have a chance and fix what I could never do."

Elsa smiles softly realizing just how much she likes Hans now, after all, knowing he was not the villain that he was several years ago just made it easier somehow. She goes to lay down against the reindeer and she feels herself nod off.

"You may get your chance yet Hans…" It was all she can manage and she shuts her eyes feeling that tomorrow would certainly be the day she freed Elia from all this turmoil.

**Authors note: **Next chapter will be a two parter, the first part dealing with taking back Arendelle, the second part will involve the wedding take two. So chapter 6 and 7. I feel in a sense overall looking at ten chapters to finish what was started in Frozen 2. This is mostly due to a low turn-out and the fact that I am pretty burned out from making too lengthy of fanfics. To those who have been reading since my first story I hope I bring this to a fitting conclusion…so…just a heads up.


	6. Chapter 6 Resolving conflicts pt 1

CH.6: Resolving conflicts pt 1

Kristoff had managed to sneak himself, Sven, and Olaf into Arendelle without anyone picking up on them. It was rather tight given how many guards were walking about but they still managed to secure an exit strategy if it came down to it.

"We need to get to Anna while it is approaching evening…otherwise come morning we will miss our window." Kristoff motioned to the two and they hid as some guards walked by.

"Well…I could try distracting them…but I am not entirely sure what to say at this point. People I thought were friends appear to believe whatever Millie tells them." Kristoff understood where the friendly snowman was coming from.

He himself had bonded with many of the guards and they all loved Sven, but, now they appeared to look at anyone looking to ruin this new ruling as a bit…harsh. His one hope was that Anna was keeping it together because they would need her to win back the people. Kristoff wasn't much for talking and he wasn't really known for his speech skills.

"Alright team we move." Kristoff rolled along the ground and kept his momentum up as he made it to the next cover. However as he looked back he saw Sven attempt to roll but he had to get down low and he kept grunting as he rolled towards him. Olaf for his part did so but wound up with his nose pushing back through his head.

"Howd was thad?" Olaf noted. Kristoff pointed at his nose and he went to fix it. Sven for his part shot Kristoff a look.

"Hey I did not tell anyone else to do that, ugh, never mind we need to hurry up." Kristoff kept his eyes out for guards and aside from a few they didn't encounter a lot. They would be rotating them soon so those who patrolled most of the day would retire home while the night ones came out.

* * *

He snuck them inside of the castle itself and they were careful to not make too much noise. Kristoff knew the way to Anna's room by heart and upon arriving at the door he gently knocks. He hears a bit of shuffling to the door and a muffled sound.

"Millie, if that is you…I have not brushed my teeth, in fact, if you want you can smell my breath because that is what I think of you-."

"Anna it is Kristoff…and…wait you didn't brush your teeth?" Kristoff noticed the door was locked and after a bit of struggling to get it open he found Anna throwing herself at him and he held her close to him…regardless stinky breath or not. This was the woman he was planning to marry.

"Kristoff, oh, it is so good to see you again. And hi Sven, oh and Olaff hey. C'mon you three shouldn't be out in the open." Kristoff couldn't agree more and they wound up in her room just as some guards pass.

"Before you ask, well, it is best to summarize that I was taken to the top or near enough to the top of a mountain and pushed off…don't worry nothing is broken. Sven and Olaf were there to save me-."

"How did they know where to find you?" Anna's question was one he had asked himself but he allowed Olaf to answer.

"Queen Elsa sent us to look after Kristoff…that is…before she left. If I had to take a guess she might be working on a way to go after Princess Elia. Either way we need to focus our efforts here and taking back Arendelle."

"Olaf is right…and…in order for that to happen we need your help Anna. Though, perhaps a bit of cleaning up might help the people see you…better." He saw Anna give him a look and he looked to Olaf and Sven but both appeared to be looking elsewhere. Great.

"And what is wrong with my look? I mean sure my hair looks like it has been in bed and my breath isn't that great, but…well…I am a mess aren't I?" Anna begins to cry and Kristoff brings her over to him and holds her.

"Anna…I will help you through this…but we are going to have to be quick about it. If Millie does come in to check in on you there aren't many places I can hide a snowman and a reindeer, no offense boy."

Sven snorts some but licks Kristoff. So Anna reluctantly allows him to tend to her, and, while he didn't know a lot about fashion sense he groomed her to the best of his ability. Once that was done the four of them much like back in Torchiva set out to accomplish the impossible.

* * *

Anna was quite happy to have Kristoff back with her, but, having learned of his ordeal up on that mountain and about Durant she felt a tad bit pity for him. Still…if it was his plan to attack Arendelle and kill Darren, that would do him little good if Julian found out about it.

"I can't believe that Durant has a thing for Julian…but plans to kill his brother. I think if not for Elsa I would be quite weirded out by this. However she has opened my eyes to things I never wanted to look too much into. Either way do you really think he will go through with it?"

Kristoff was leading the way as they took each corner with an air of trepidation. If they were found out now and alarms were raised they would have lost any chance of taking back Arendelle.

"It is hard to say. I mean on one hand this whole alliance thing has the best interest of both Torchiva and Restingburg…but…on the other hand Durant is still not King of Torchiva so causing such an incident will in turn cause unrest and likely blame to fall on Torchiva-."

Anna, Sven, and Olaf each in turn looked at one another before looking at Kristoff. That was probably the most thought evocative thing she had ever heard from him, not only that, it was quite on the dot.

"I blame your sister for this…learning the art of politics in this day and age has sharpened my mind to this stuff. I was a simple man living a simple life…now I am fully aware of the stuff happening in our world and the strife faced with fighting for gain of sorts."

"Kristoff I love you for wanting to expand your way of thinking. I mean yes things were simpler back then but you weren't self-aware leading to a closed mind. It was the same with me and the plight that is now gripping Arendelle with those afraid to step out of their house and hold hands with the ones they are in love with."

Anna knew that she was allowed to hold Kristoff's hand in public, but, what of those of the same gender as one another? She wanted to bring an end to this and while Elsa was not around to speak for herself…as was taken from her when Millie outed her, she did intend to make a new ruling once she got rid of Millie from a position that was never hers…lest of all long term.

It took a bit but they finally managed to get to the room where Millie was staying. However Sven at that point let out a noise and that alerted one of the guards. Anna could see the panic in their faces and Anna had to make a split decision.

"Kristoff, do you remember when I said I love you? Well I am going to need you and Sven to hold off the guards. Olaf you are coming with me…good look honey." Anna kissed Kristoff's cheek as she dragged Olaf with her into the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kristoff was about to say something but she had already closed the door behind her. "I see, so, I am to deal with the guards…and…in terms of communication she left me with the one who can't talk?"

Sven nudged him and he laughed nervously. True, Sven had a point there…before they had got involved with the whole Princess and save Arendelle they had relied on one another. This would be like old times then.

"There they are! You…what are you doing at the Queen's quarters? I thought you were dead?" This was more than one of them speaking as each tried to sort out his intentions.

"So, the thing about being dead…I don't think it really worked out for me in the long run. Aside to my intentions, just wanted an audience with her on the fact people think I am dead. I just think it isn't fair given that I am very much alive. What do you think Sven?"

Sven makes a few noises and the guards exchange blank looks. Suddenly the brandish weapons and begin to advance on them.

"I see…so…it is Arendelle tradition to attack first and talk later? I think this is something I must take up with the Queen."

Kristoff caught the spear as it extended out to him and he managed to free the weapon and used the flat end of it to knock the guard back before spinning it and sending him on his butt. The next attack was intercepted by Sven who headbutted the guard sending her crashing into the others.

"I sure hope you speed this up Anna," Kristoff says under his breath as the guards collect themselves and attack at once. He holds his weapon at the ready and with Sven the two of them charge into the fold.

* * *

Anna arrived in Millie's quarters and found her looking out the window. "Princess Anna…I see you managed to break out of your room, quite unfortunate-."

"Millie…your title is hereby revoked as of now by actual royalty. Given that neither of your parents bore the title and the fact that Elsa is not present…I have the power to claim the title back from you."

"Do you think that wise? I would think you of all people would want the people of Arendelle happy, and, they have been so happy with the new change-."

"Have you been out of this castle lately? I have a good view just from my room and let me tell you what I have seen it is nothing pretty. I hear the guards and what they say relates a picture that is tense and people are judging others…nobody is sure of anything anymore. Suffice to say you have put Arendelle in a state of fear and friends are now turning on friends and families are being torn apart-."

"And your point in all this? I feel like locking you away in your room did little to teach you anything, so, perhaps a fate similar to your fiancé-."

"Oh, right…you mean the same fiancé who happens to be outside this very room keeping the guards busy?" Anna saw her reaction which was probably the most genuine thing she had seen yet. She had come to see Millie as part of their family all this time…that is before her two faced betrayal.

"I-I see…so…he is alive then? I suppose that is good…then…" Millie moves to her desk and picks up a knife. Anna looks to Olaf who this entire time had remained quiet. However having him around did help as he was edging towards the desk. Millie was tense…that much was certain…but if she could keep her there perhaps the situation could be changed.

"Do you intend to use that on me Millie? I imagine the people would be quite furious if you wound up doing that-."

"Nobody will ever learn of this…after all the only one present is a talking snowman and there is an open fire with his…ouch!" Millie yelped and Anna took her chance.

She raced at the woman and the two crashed. They tumbled about the room as the knifehand of Millie was drawing closer to Anna. However she refused to give in and they wound up pressed against the bookcase.

"You threaten my friends…you get what is deserved. Give me the knife…and end this peacefully, nobody has to get hurt." Anna found her back to the bookcase as Millie leaned in. Her face taking on a maniacal shape of sorts…her eyes growing large behind her glasses and a laugh escapes.

"Plenty will get hurt…and…the only one preventing all of Arendelle to continue down its downward spiral is me, MEEEE!" She brings the knife hand back and Anna shoves her back and Olaf managed to get a chair in place as Millie took a tumble leaving the knife scattering out of view into the shadows.

"Sorry Millie, but, as Princess of Arendelle you are to be placed under arrest and held for the time being till everything is settled. I really wish this didn't have to be…but…in your time acting as Queen you have brought so much harm to Arendelle and it is my hope that with enough time that damage can be undone."

"No…you can't, please Anna I was only acting under orders! If you will just give me another chance I can prove that I can do better…just…"

"Oh no, sharp objects and you do not mix. Ooh, pointy, oops." Oalf had the knife but then went to toss it into the fire.

"Kristoff are you ok?" Anna went to open the door and Kristoff stood there with Sven in front of a dozen or so guards lying in a pile.

"Huh…sure…just did a little spring cleaning, well, not sure it is exactly spring but they will no doubt have headaches after this. Hello Millie…didn't expect to see me again did you?"

Millie let out a scream but Anna slugged the woman sending her flying back to the ground. "You already did enough damage Millie…just lie there for now."

* * *

Anna stood before the people of Arendelle after much of the commotion from earlier had been settled. The guards were a bit disgruntled over her gaining control and to those who were loyal to Millie they were sent with her, something she wished didn't happen at all…but…some refused to see to reason leaving her no choice.

The guards who did realize the error of their ways atoned and stood with her today on the stage making sure the people didn't try and rush the stage. "Hello everyone…I do apologize for not seeing you properly all this time but being locked away can do horrors to one's public image."

This got a few laughs but overall she wasn't going for it. Anna felt this situation needed to be remedied and the sooner the better. Kristoff was there as well along with Olaf and Sven. They not only reminded her of the good in the world but they had been with her through thick and thin this entire adventure. It seemed so many months ago now that they had started out on their adventure to Torchiva.

"I regret how things came about…had I known all of this beforehand along with my sister…this could have been avoided. However…what is done is done and I am hoping that we can move past it. Yes, for many of you wanting to know…my sister does in fact prefer her own gender over male. However this is not something to be afraid of, Elsa is still the same Queen she has always been…this shouldn't define her or make you look down upon her. All those who have been judged and degraded and made to suffer…I am sorry for this but those of you responsible, you know who you are…should just feel shame. I can't punish the entire kingdom but please if you see the families or people you hurt…apologize to them. To those who have been hurt…I understand if trust needs to be earned back so feel free to come to the castle and we can discuss measures to make things safer for you. In fact as of now given my royal blood until Queen Elsa returns…there will be a zero tolerance on anything remotely to bashing those who like the same gender or holding hands with…anyway in short hold yourselves accountable for your actions."

Anna can hear murmurs and no doubt there were those a bit…uneasy about this. Anna wasn't expecting a loud applause or anything but one good thing that came from Millie ruling was she unearthed something that had been kept quiet all this time.

"Also not that it is any big deal but Kristoff, a man who was set to be thrown off a mountain will be wedding me at the end of the week. So, I am just going to let you sort out how you feel about that and hopefully Queen Elsa will have returned by then."

Anna walks off as Kristoff raises a brow at her. "So…you finally decided on a wedding date?" Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"I wasn't delaying it or anything…just…things sort of happened and may have put things into perspective. I wish however the people of Arendelle would get off their judgmental butts and come together instead of isolating those who share different views or way of living. We are all human beings here, well, snowman and reindeer, but still…I can't wrap my mind around how they choose to follow a woman with no royal blood or someone they have known for a long time."

"Don't lose hope Princess Anna…I mean acting Queen Anna. The people here are good people…they will see to the errors of their ways. Now…about your wedding…" Anna walked off with the three hoping that wherever her sister was she was doing good.

**Authors note: **Next chapter to stop a wedding.


	7. Chapter 7 Resolving conflicts pt 2

CH.7: Resolving conflicts pt 2

Elsa and Hans would arrive outside the gate of Restingburg. It was quite the imposing gate and for some reason nobody was at the gate. Elsa pounded her first against it but all she heard was the resounding echo of the plate. "I don't get it…where is everybody?"

"Restingburg politics dictates that no admittance will be allowed when either a ceremony is in place, a council meeting or…a wedding-."

"This again…oh you have got to be kidding me," Elsa breathes out as she fumes. Honestly this was starting to get on her nerves. The first wedding didn't go quite as planned so naturally a change of venue and a sped up time table and boom…they finally get Elia to where nobody could rescue her. If she was wed in front of all of Restingburg…she would be lost to Elsa lest a war was started.

"Hmm, this is tricky…if we are unable to…but you probably already understand more than anyone else. Very well…it would appear we need to crash this wedding." Hans walked off leaving Elsa befuddled as she followed after him with the horse and reindeer following.

"What do you mean? I mean yes I have already crashed one wedding but even if that were possible…we would need a way in first." Elsa trudged after him and saw him standing near a wall or rather another line of the gate but for some reason there were no spikes at the top.

"Would you be able to create an ice wall high enough to get us up to that part of the gate?" Elsa picked up on his line of thought and she rubbed her hands together.

"Sorry girl but can you stay with Hans's horse for the time being? I promise I am going to rescue Elia and you two will be reunited shortly. Come over here Hans and whatever you do…don't move." Elsa allowed herself to sink down placing her hands to the snow.

"Do you even know what you are going to say to all those people? I mean you are going to be interrupting something that is kind of a big deal…and…whoa!"

Elsa propelled them upwards in a steep ascent as an icy wall formed under them. She put all of her power into this but somehow she might have done a bit too much as they not only made it to their destination…they were sent over it.

Elsa shot ice down creating a bit of a slide as she and Hans went down it till they crashed on the bottom of it. Elsa rose to her feet while Hans shook snow from his hair. "A little warning next time alright? Sheesh. Alright, well, if memory serves the wedding will be held…this way."

Elsa made the ice slide turn to mush and of course the ice wall outside would have already crumbled without her maintaining it. She kept low as they snuck around. Again not the first time she had been sneaking around another kingdom. As Queen of Arendelle it took a wedding to get her an invite and a brief stay in one kingdom.

"I have to say Hans I am impressed. I mean if not for you I would be running about trying to find my way and no doubt drawing unwanted attention. Your memory of this place even with you not having been here a while is impressive to say the least."

Hans, if he was complimented, didn't show how much it meant to him as his back was to her. "It was a long time ago, but, some things sort of stick with you. I remember coming here as a kid but it wasn't till I was allowed in that room…that it made it even more incredible."

Elsa let out a sigh as the stop as several guards appear to be marching by. That armor…no doubt the work of Elia. Still…something was on her mind. "Hans…you do know that Millie will be facing charges regarding her-?"

"I know. I also know it would be too much to ask of you to somehow see past it and allow her to leave. She has really made a mess of things in Arendelle…even being forced to as she was. I was in that same situation and nearly lost myself. I am hoping that it isn't too late for her though."

Elsa hoped that as well. The guards would eventually pass and the two of them scrambled forth as they made it inside of the building. The sound of the wedding can be heard echoing off the walls and they edged along the wall till Hans cracked the door open.

"This is bad…they are already up there exchanging vows. Elsa, this situation is quite delicate and it would be best if-."

"I object…again!" Elsa blasted the door down. "Sorry Hans, but, this sort of situation requires a bit of an icy touch."

"Very well. Excuse me ladies and gentleman, sorry to interrupt such a momentous occasion but as it is this very ceremony is one that is lacking in…uh…representation." Elsa shot him a look and he shrugged.

"If you do not leave this instance…you will be facing quite the sentence!" Julian yells out. Elsa can see he is quite livid, features bright red and his foot stamping like a little kid.

"I do believe my time in Torchiva already was a sentence in itself, boring, no wait that is just a word…well anyway point is I was set to be executed in Torchiva and all because of my parents who somehow offended you for not showing up to these council meetings, correct me if I am wrong."

Elsa looks around at the shocked faces in the pews and from the looks of it the King and Queen of Torchiva were here, no doubt to see their daughter wed.

"It was more than that…and if you knew anything you would have righted the wrong instead of ruling as you had ignoring the two other kingdoms!" King John appears to say with a huff.

"You are right…I do apologize but to be honest I wasn't ruling as my parents had done before me. I was ruling as I would…and…if I had somehow forgotten about your two kingdoms, allow me to amend that situation. Let us do things proper…give up on wedding Princess Elia, given that we are past the customs of uniting kingdoms through marriage. We can find other ways of bringing peace forth and perhaps we can avoid war…which is always the worse solution to any problem-."

"Young lady…I feel you have already spoken…spoken…" Elsa looked over at Hans and both of them seemed to have the same idea. King John appeared pale and even as he fell forward his own wife was vomiting and spasming some amid the screams of Elia.

Hans knelt down before the King and he appeared to be mulling over something. Elsa saw guards as they began to flood in.

"The King and Queen of Torchiva appeared to have been poisoned, guards, seize the Prince and Queen and lock them away till after the wedding-."

"Yes, it is indeed poison…and one all too familiar. Princess Elia…did your father have anything to eat today or perhaps yesterday?"

"Um…well…there was the steak…" Elia appeared to pale saying so aloud and Hans for his part appeared to mull this over.

"My father in his early days was a master at creating a wide variety of poisons. And as such he often sought to expand his immortality, passing his skills off to others. The poisons taught required years of discipline and of course…not poisoning one self. You immediately predicted or rather identified the cause of their suffering as poison…but…you would never dirty your hands, it is…beneath you. No, in fact it would have to one who is not present now…for it would make no sense for him to be here when the act was committed, but, he would have enough time for the poison to set forth in the victims."

Elsa was surprised at the intellect that Hans possessed but more than that learning that his father had been a butcher of so many lives to the art of poison. Elsa was familiar with some poison as it was in her history books she read that poison was the art of assassination.

"Is there an antidote?" Elsa finally found her voice. The fact that all of this was happening and these two royal figures were on their death beds; this was quite the situation.

"Unfortunately if memory serves my father was not prone to making antidotes for his more serious of poisons. This one in particular, assuming my hunch about who delved such a blow…happens to be correct…then there is none known."

Elia for her part had rushed over to her parents cradling her mother's head while running her hand through her father's hair. Elsa felt for her and there was relief in her eyes at just seeing her but she appeared torn as her parents were dying and this happening all in front of people.

"Princess Elia…I order you to resume your position and carry through with your vows. This farce has gone on long enough and if they are to die…they wouldn't want you wasting their time with their dying breaths-."

Elsa strode over to where he was and as he reached for his weapon she froze his hand in place along the hilt of his blade. "Do not speak ill of those dying…for that is truly disrespectful and if you ever were in such a position…you wouldn't want those witnessing this to simply watch you suffer."

Elsa glowered at him making it clear his position and all of Restingburg was seeing him truly right here and now. So many women sought him including his brother and yet now put in their…wait…the one not here; of course…it had to be him.

"Mom, dad…I am sorry I gave you so much trouble. However…I wish you could have accepted me instead of shunning me or forcing me to be something I am not. I wish we could have worked things out…met halfway or even learned to appreciate what made each of us special. Truth be told this is not the wedding I envisioned you two being privy to…and I am not saying that this is karma, no, for such a death is spoiled and I would rather you live for such a passing is cruel even for two royal figures set in the past."

Elsa had to appreciate what was happening as Elia was truly mourning her parents but also setting them straight on what they had been doing to her all this time. It was cruel for any parent to not acknowledge their child. Part of Elsa wondered if her parents would have ever accepted her had they lived, hard to say, in some ways though she was glad she never knew.

"I-I am sorry Elia…I was blind to your needs for my own were built into me, my need to see my legacy continue on…to see another child brought into the world and for a male to be by your side. It was foolish of me to do what I did…and yet…in some hindsight…it did empower you to finally speak your peace…"

Elia began to weep and everyone in that room was mourning in their own way. Julian was having the guards try and free his hand and Hans was setting down offered shirts so the two could lay their heads down.

"The poison is spreading quickly…it won't be long now. Chances are the digestion of the steak took a bit of time and the poison is finally acting up. I have no idea when the Queen could have got it, but, such a potency is truly awful. Yes…those curious as to the culprit…it is none other than Restingburg's own Prince Darren…or shall I say King Darren of Arendelle."

Hans rose up making sure his voice was heard and there was a clamor and murmur and well the guards were reaching for their weapons.

Elsa was about to make a move but Elia was faster as she used her powers to change the element of the weapon and the weapons flew from their hands and sent flying this way and that into the walls where they clanged.

"Wind or air as you see it can be quite the element necessary to render weapons useless in most any skilled or trained hands. Julian…given that I never said I do and with the impending death of my royal parents…it means that as of now I am to be the next in line to rule Torchiva."

"Blast…everything is beginning to unravel…" Julian fumes as he finally gets his hand free but it is too cold for him to properly hold his sword as it clangs to the ground…or rather…it would have but winds up piercing his foot instead.

"It is…and much of the activity of this kingdom will be under investigation. Everyone here had something to gain from this. In my time understanding the wrongness of what I was made to do in Arendelle I read up on material that will prove beneficial in this situation. However I am merely a Prince from a foreign land so my hands are tied-."

"Prince Hans…" Elsa looks over as Elia approaches him. As of now it was clear the King and Queen had taken their last breath. The audience still present was taking into account just what was happening and what it could mean for them in the future.

"You have my permission to carry out this investigation and see it through no matter the ends. The death of a King and Queen carries with it a heavy sentence and as such clear answers are needed. However when you have found an answer you will report all your findings to myself and once that is done you will be given free leave as you see fit."

Elsa saw the King and Queen of Restingburg clearly taken aback that they may be caught up in all of this. Elsa for her part slipped away along with Elia as the investigation by Hans resumed.

* * *

Elia was in Elsa's arms as the two of them were twined together kissing in the hallway. Elia's hands running through Elsa's long hair while Elsa's hands slipped down her waist. It felt quite great to be together once again. Such passion and hunger not lost on one another for soon as they left such a wedding not to be…here they found themselves.

"I love you so much Elia. Oh how much I missed you too." Elsa held her closer to the point their chests were together and there was friction between the two.

"If you hold me much closer…I am afraid we will stop breathing altogether." Elia manages and the two share a laugh.

"I apologize…but…with all that has happened I just couldn't resist. We are now free to go back to Arendelle where we-."

"Oh, I wish I could…but you heard what I said back in there Elsa. Torchiva needs royalty leading it and if I leave…everything will come apart. I wish I could run off with you like before, but, things are different now…"

Elsa withdrew not sure how to take this. Elia could see the hurt there and she wished that they could just freeze time, but, it just didn't work like that.

"Are you telling me that…after all we have been through…you are staying in the very place that treated you-?"

Elia holds herself as she leans up against the window. "Torchiva is my home Elsa…and…perhaps there is a way I can make people see that the way they have been seeing things isn't entirely the whole truth. I am not saying it will be easy…but…if some good can come of me ruling…it will be worth it. You know you can always come with me…rule by my side…"

Elsa grew quiet as she took a few steps away from her. "I can't…I mean…there is still so much I need to do back in Arendelle. Also how would it even work for two queens to be in the same kingdom?"

"I really have no idea…it isn't like there is any report of it. I love you Elsa, and, if time has taught us anything it is that our love is strong no matter how apart we are. It is my hopes that in the end when all is said and done we can bring Torchiva and Arendelle closer together. Just…think over what I said."

Elsa walked over to her but they were interrupted as a tired messenger looked at the two. "Begging the pardon…but…it is Durant, and, he is heading to Arendelle!"

**Authors note: **The final three chapters are coming up with the next proving to be the final battle. After that we'll have a royal wedding, done right this time. And in the final chapter a proper conclusion to bring forth all unifying storylines.


	8. Chapter 8 War on the doorstep

CH.8: War on the doorstep

Anna had begun preparations for what possibly could be an invasion. The people of Arendelle were relocated somewhere safe so should the invasion force push through the gate they would at least be safe from much of the fighting. Anna for her part realized that with Elsa gone it meant that her stay as acting Queen would be a little longer than she thought.

She had received a letter from Restingburg and from her sister herself regarding the approaching force of Durant and a whole slew of threat that could give Arendelle a rude awakening.

"Anna you can't be serious in fighting…didn't you just say we'd be wed at the end of the week?" Kristoff was with her as she was being fitted into some Arendelle body armor.

"I need to show the people that I am willing to fight for them. I did just put into effect a zero tolerance on all activity regarding or pertaining to harassing those in love with the same gender. There is also the fact that I put the acting Queen behind bars…along with several guards themselves. If I am not to put myself out there…it only shows that the royalty of Arendelle would rather hide and allow another to step in…which is what happened to get us in this mess to begin with."

Anna notices how light the armor is and she tucks the helmet under her arm as she leaves the room with Kristoff following in his own armor.

"Anna I don't want to lose you. Please can you at least consider-?" Anna turned on him but it was not reproachful, her hand gently placed against his chest…her eyes meeting his…even if she had to look up.

"I love you Kristoff and I am going to marry you. However in order for us to wed in bliss we must first deal with the imposing threat that jeopardizes all we love and hold dear. I admit I never saw myself in such a role, just dreaming of marrying you…but…Arendelle should be led by royalty and by that I mean blood, if the Queen herself is not here I am to lead the people."

Anna continued walking through the hall with Kristoff following after her. "Hey, uh, Anna…I'm not sure this armor will work for a snowman."

Anna looked over noting Olaf tripping in the armor. She stifled a laugh knowing that Olaf wanted to be a part of this. Kneeling before him she helps him with his armor. "Olaf…I appreciate your desire to help but right now I need you with the people…keep them…happy. I know the children love you and right now they are scared. You have already proven your worth and when this is all over…you will be recognized for your valor."

"Right…those kids need me. And this armor really meshes with my glow." Anna smiled and watched as he skipped off.

"Wow…you sure knew how to handle that. Maybe you are Queen material." Anna let out a sigh as she rose up and continued walking.

"Kristoff in no means or way am I fit to take over for my sister. I mean I-I am going to be married and leading all of Arendelle is a bit too much pressure. Don't you want to get away…maybe go on a honeymoon?"

Anna exited the armory and headed outside as people were being led to safety. She oversaw some directions or requests before walking out the main gate to where Sven was wearing some armor that he kept biting at. She ran her hand along his head easing his concern and noticed their numbers weren't that impressive given they lacked some guards.

"Anna…listen to me, I mean, you may not have had it long but you know well about Arendelle given you were born and raised here. Millie only knew a little bit about what makes a great Queen…and she let it get to her head. All that power and she merely meddled and outed your sister not to mention made quite a fuss about love of the same gender. You on the other hand…you are kind and listen to the people and you know what is right."

Anna looks back at Kristoff and draws him to her as she kisses him. Her hands tangle behind his head as they share this intimate moment before she draws back. "I chose right by you…here is hoping the people can accept me for who I am."

"Queen Anna…I mean…Princess we have located Darren. It would appear he has holed himself in his chamber and refuses to come out. What are your orders?"

Anna had known from the letter who it was responsible for the death of the King and Queen of Torchiva and of course he had a role to play in setting Arendelle into this plot. Durant intended to kill Darren but even if Darren was responsible he was over here on foreign soil…and still carrying the title of King. However this was merely a designation, a formality and a temporary one given he never married Millie or went through the proper channels.

"Leave him in his room for now but see to it that he does not leave. I will deal with him when the time is right but for now we must focus our efforts here."

Anna nods to Kristoff and the two of them along with what armament and guards they had to meet Durant half way. Her heart was pounding loudly and yet her thoughts were clear…like…could she really rule in Elsa's place?

* * *

Kristoff stood there noting the size of Durant's army and honestly…that was a lot. He kept his hand resting on the hilt of his blade but not withdrawing it yet. He could hear the nervousness from Sven and he tried to comfort him the best he could. Sven was not made for this…and honestly…neither was he.

"I see word of my departure from Restingburg managed to make its way to Arendelle, quite unfortunate, even more so seeing you alive Kristoff. This time it is my hope to remedy that situation here on this battlefield."

"Durant…it doesn't have to be this way. Shedding blood will gain you nothing with Julian; so, hasten back to Restingburg before you do something you regret-."

"I-I have no idea what it is you are blabbering on about, honestly, me and the Prince it is outrageous to even think of. Hold your tongue with the lies you spat." He withdrew his sword as he stared down the flaming tip.

"I am just trying…fine…when you draw your sword all talking is over. Still…denying who you are will only eat away at you," Anna walked off to where the others stood and Durant yelled the order to march.

"You did your best Anna…plus…some people like Durant who no doubt come from privileged background will never admit aloud the very feelings they have for another, especially when that someone can disrupt their entire center."

"Kristoff…for the love that is all that is good…stop reading those books." Anna let out a tired laugh and drew her own sword.

"I should probably do just that…yeah, so, on your order then." Anna looked around and Kristoff hoisted her up onto Sven's back.

"This is it…try your best to hold back any fatal blows and whatever you do…just because they are the enemy do not make it easy on them." Anna figured it made more sense in her head.

"Charge!" Kristoff said alleviating some of Anna's stress. She wasn't one for battle…it was not in her blood. Arendelle was built on peace and few of their weapons collected dust because they were not used in so long.

* * *

Anna felt her adrenaline spike and she remembered growing up how she used to play war, though, it was often by herself as Elsa hid away in her room. It wasn't that fun in hindsight but she did enjoy pretending to be dead or falling off her bed.

The two armies met in the middle with a clash of blades and screams hurtled forth. Anna was still atop Sven and swung her blade aiming to disarm her opponent or nick them enough to cause them to pull back.

Kristoff was quite the warrior on the battlefield and in her opinion quite hot. He was much like herself not wishing to inflict any damage and managed to get through the defenses and knock them onto their back or unconscious.

"Do you really believe the path to winning lies in non-violence?" Durant mocks her. Anna watches him swing his blade along with his army…her guards fell after each swing. The brutality of it all made her want to retch. Honestly those eyes were haunting and it was clear he was fighting back against his more humanized nature…lest that is what she thought.

"Kristoff be on your guard!" Anna saw him nod his head as several from Durant's army attacked him. He was parrying and dodging to the best of his ability but each strike of their blade drove him back. Anna saw that half of her army was either at the mercy of the enemy or…killed. Anna had never really seen death first hand and she fought back the fear that gripped her as she sat atop Sven.

Durant was hard to keep track of during the battle and the next time she saw him he had a bow in his hand and an arrow notched. Anna had little time to get off Sven before the arrow pierced and pushed through her shoulder bone throwing her off of Sven and crashing to the ground.

Anna cried out knowing that it had gone through bone or flesh…maybe both. The pain was red hot and she rolled along the ground as an enemy tried to stab at her. She swept his feet out from under him and brought the butt of her sword down on his chest causing him to arch his back. She kept on the move knowing the armor he wore might have protected him…even though he'd be sore in the morning.

* * *

"ANNA!" Kristoff manages to yell but he is kept busy from going after her. He fought valiantly and after freeing the fire sword or fire eater he threw his own sword aside.

"I was aiming for her heart…it would seem my aim was off. Kristoff…you know I will find her, so, will you not meet me in battle?" Durant threw off his cloak and brandished his weapon as it made a sound in the air.

"You try and kill me…you try and kill my wife to be…this battle is about evened out now, so, why keep it going?" Kristoff was huffing as he manages to block the attack from Durant.

"Oh Kristoff, dear poor Kristoff…what makes you think this battle is even? You came into this battle with so little on your side, and now…aside from a few barely able to stand guards this battle is to be in my favor."

"You are too overconfident and smug…oh…and a liar. Earlier you clearly were fighting your feelings for Julian, but, somehow I feel like the guy would never go for someone like you."

Kristoff felt the brunt of each swing but he managed to block knowing that he was getting to him. He was flustered and hardly focusing as one should…leaving each stroke of the blade anticipated. Kristoff pushed on the offense using what he knew in swordplay, not a whole lot but thankfully he had the stamina and muscle to at least manage a half decent fight.

"Stop it…you don't know what you are saying, not that I care…any…" Kristoff side steps the next swing and kicks him from behind sending him skittering forward.

"Julian is straight…sad truth on that," Kristoff was baiting him, "after all there is the fact you were going to kill his brother, so, what part of you thinks that won't make its way to him?" He was on his guard as Durant raged.

"H-He would never find out…because there would be nobody to tell him!" Durant was attacking with such ferocity that Kristoff may not have thought this through. His armor and clothing underneath were making it quite hot so he was literally swimming in his own sweat.

Kristoff was parrying and countering but after who knew how long the fight drew out he was sliced across the cheek and that gave Durant enough room to push forward. Kristoff could feel the sting of where the blade made contact with his flesh and he was punched in the face and upended as he reeled form the explosion and winding up flat on his back.

"You go down this path…there is no coming back from it…" Kristoff stared up at the man as the sun shone on his blade as it was held up…no doubt ready to be plunged down into him…rendering him lost to the world.

"This has to be done…a greater evil being that of the brother who sits on the throne of Arendelle, but, this…with this I can sleep well at night knowing those who involve themselves in the affairs of others will not stop me!"

* * *

Anna was caught up in the fighting but seeing what she saw now she realized all of this would be for naught…if she were to lose him. The arrow was still lodged in her and her movement was a bit sluggish, but, this had to end here and now.

"Hey…nobody is killing my future!" Anna had picked up a bow and arrow from someone who now lay unconscious. Her shoulder hurt like tiny little needles lit up but she lined up the shot and as she fired she watched as the arrow lodged into the sword hand of Durant. He howled in pain and Kristoff managed to tackle the guy to the ground and slammed his fist into his face.

"Everyone…enough with the fighting!" Kristoff manages as he gets to his feet. Anna picks up his cue as he points to her.

"Enough, is enough…this fighting is senseless and it gets us nowhere. I realize that our kingdoms have not seen eye to eye in quite some time…and…honestly it is time that we bring the alliance back but not in a way where we threaten one another or hold animosity towards the other. I might just be an temporary Queen but that doesn't mean I can't bring peace. My wedding is coming up…whomever is in power in your kingdom please let them know. Gather your wounded and set on your way…as for Durant, he is to be taken back to Arendelle."

Anna could read the conflict in their eyes but she knew that Durant was the one to be punished here and as to all the soldiers and such they couldn't take them all back with them. Eventually though the battle was brought to an end and as she and Kristoff embraced she let out a tiny whimper and he managed a slight groan.

"I think we should save this for the wedding…when we are both better," Kristoff jokes. Anna laughs but it hurts to laugh so they go and place Durant onto Sven's back and proceed back to Arendelle and to whatever future awaited them.

**Authors note: **Honestly a huge part of this chapter had been already typed up…but…distractions and other projects came up. The wedding of Kristoff and Anna is happening next chapter and as to where Elsa has been this entire time, I will summarize it a bit next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 Future decision

**Authors note: **The penultimate chapter is before us…the wedding meant to be. Meanwhile Elsa has an important decision to make regarding her future.

CH.9: Future decision

Elsa had not made it to the battle in time and in some sense she was a mere observer to its happening. Watching as she was she was enamored by the fighting spirit of her sister and future brother in law. They managed to hold their own against a tide of enemy so much stronger than they were in might and weaponry but that didn't slow them down. Deep down though her thoughts still lingered on her parting ways with Elia.

The thought of being without her hurt deeply and after all they had been through some part of her wondered if she had decided to stay. However she was still Queen of Arendelle, well, at least she thought she was. Truth was seeing Anna out here made her realize that in her absence Anna had to step up and she was no longer the Princess she knew her to be.

Elsa took a breath and while some part of her wished to charge in and be the big sister she was, well, some part of her knew that she had to trust in Anna. The future of Arendelle was always going to be a question and while she had done her part these last few years there had to be a point where she asked herself what she wanted.

The battle resolved itself once Durant was taken out of the picture and much of the armed forces that had assembled gathered up their wounded and began the long trek back home. As of now in Torchiva it was soon to be Queen Elia leading while in Restingburg blame was being put all around so chances were the monarchy would fall.

Elsa would make her way home to Arendelle as she didn't want to be late for Anna's big day and she was still handling a heavy decision that would certainly have ramifications but at the same time the whole point of looking to the future was looking to change because things couldn't stay the same forever, some things had to change for the better.

* * *

Elsa would return to Arendelle and honestly she expected a lot of people turning against her for loving another female. She had been outed before she had the chance to come out herself and for that to be taken away from her she felt like she was exposed and people saw her differently. However upon arriving she found Olaf and Sven waiting for her at the gate.

"Ooh I see her! Welcome back Queen Elsa! I hope everything went well on your trip." Olaf was pleasant as ever and Elsa wore a warm smile.

"Olaf and Sven…had a feeling I would be seeing you two first. And it is for the most part…but that is for another time, right now though I'm more concerned about the well-being here. A huge battle was fought not that far from Arendelle and then there is all the political stuff happening-."

"Oh, you mean with Millie and Darren, which was taken care of by Anna and Kristoff. Suffice to say both of them are settled into their new quarters…and by that I mean-."

"I get it Olaf, thanks. What about the general mood of me returning? I take it that Anna is currently acting Queen-?"

"Oh yes and she is doing wonderfully I might add. People are really taken to her, I mean; they still miss you but turns out Anna was able to lead a slight army against a bigger army and even managed to take down Durant and his flock without killing a single one of them. Isn't that amazing?"

Elsa nods her head attempting to absorb all that Olaf told her. It was amazing at the work that Anna had accomplished in her absence even going so far as to upend the rule of Millie and Darren whom from Restingburg had worked on orders to truly bring about the end of Arendelle.

"Olaf may I see my sister now?" Elsa meant no offense or anything but she wanted to check in with Anna as she figured was customary for someone outside the kingdom to do prior to being allowed entry again.

"Yes, of course, apologies will get on that right away. Sorry but can you wait here a bit?" Olaf went with Sven leaving Elsa at the gate by herself.

It felt a little awkward but she didn't hold it against the talking snowman or even her sister after what proved to be quite a trying day. It didn't take long however for her sister to show up and throw herself into her arms.

"Elsa…thank goodness you are alright. I want to hear everything, and I mean everything. I am so grateful that you are back and that you can finally claim the title of Queen again. I just want to go back to being a Princess and marrying the man of my dreams."

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Elsa eased from the hug but still made sure that they were close together.

"Sure, oh I know the perfect place. Follow me." Elsa was dragged behind her sister curious as to where she was being taken.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Anna sat on the counter as she was licking her fingers clean of the chocolate.

"Best idea ever!" Elsa was having a slice of chocolate cake and honestly she couldn't remember the last time she saw her sister just kicking back and enjoying herself.

"I know right? Anyway you mentioned wanting to talk, so, given how the kitchen staff won't be doing much till tomorrow the kitchen is the best place to shoot the breeze." Anna studies her sister and she grows silent a bit as she finishes off the slice.

"Anna we aren't little kids anymore and I have seen you grow up so much these past few years and come into your own. You are about to marry the man of your dreams and somewhere down the line even consider starting a family together-."

"Where are you taking this line of thought Elsa?" Anna found the chocolate to be more of an after-thought now as her sister appeared to grow serious in a flash.

"I am saying…I think it is time I step away from the role as Queen of Arendelle. I have put the happiness of this kingdom before my own for so long and while I have grown fond of my role here and spending time with you…there is somebody else I need to think of, somebody who means a great deal to me and to whom I see my future."

Anna sniffed some feeling tears well in her eyes. "Elsa…I don't know if I can do this without you. I mean, what if I am not ready to lead on my own? I've been a Princess most of my life-."

Elsa went to her and she grabbed her hands giving them a squeeze that only she can. Their eyes meet and Elsa doesn't back down. "Anna…it is because you have been a Princess that you are ready to be Queen. You know the laws of Arendelle, you know the people, you bear confidence and you have a spitfire personality that people can see in themselves. However you needn't rule as I had…nor how our parents ruled…this is for you to decide on…this will be the Arendelle that someday you will bring children up in. Think to the future while making today great."

* * *

Anna went to hug her sister and wept into her shoulder. Honestly she was happy that Elsa was following her heart on this and she knew that together with Elia they would make great things come to fruition. "You will be there for my wedding right?"

"You kidding…of course I will be there. Anna this is the most important day in your life and honestly of the two of us this was bound to happen one way or another. However if I may, I would like to transfer the role of Queen officially to you prior to your nuptials…in doing this it will bring in a new Queen but also to make things final. So much has happened of late and while Millie was a setback…it is time to bring in the age of Queen Anna of Arendelle."

"You make it sound so…great. I will try and do you proud though Elsa. I imagine this means then you will be heading to Torchiva then correct?"

Anna had already been filled in on events by Elsa and honestly it was great that she wouldn't be too far away. Elia was in the transitional stage of becoming Queen of Torchiva and for Elsa; suffice to say she was giving up her title of Queen, but, she was still royalty so in some sense it would bridge the ties between their two kingdoms.

"I am. I won't be anyone of high authority over there so much as…dating the Queen. Truth be told I have spent so much of my life either in hiding or ruling a kingdom so this next phase of my life I am just hoping to take it easy."

Anna figured if anyone deserved this…it was her sister. They carried on like this for a bit longer till both had to retire for the night. Kristoff was set up in the guest quarters simply because it was bad luck to see her before the wedding. She couldn't very much sleep but she lay there thinking about tomorrow and how it was not only her wedding day…but…it would also be the day she became Queen.

* * *

The following morning Anna was not only giddy but also nervous. She was thankful that she still fit into her wedding dress and she had just finished her nuptials…having trouble before coming up with them that it would be meaningful instead of rushed. Much of her wedding party consisted of some familiar faces such as Elia and even Elia's reindeer.

So…it wasn't a traditional Arendelle wedding but it was one that worked. Kristoff of course had Sven in his party, Olaf, and even Hans believe it or not. Anna was surprised to see Hans after all this time but apparently of late he had proven himself to be trust worthy and something about him playing some part when he was hitting on her.

The sound of the organ began to play and Anna looked over glad to see Elsa as the one to walk her down the aisle. Both of their parents were dead and she really had no one to give her way, so, in some sense it was fitting that in her final days as Arendelle's Queen she would be walked down by Elsa herself.

Much of the commotion regarding Elsa's preference in partner had faded away as much of Arendelle was starting to realize the error of their ways and learning to accept a bit more. True not everyone believed this but she did not expect change to happen within a week.

"This is your big moment, how do you feel?" Anna held onto her sister not wanting this to happen, not so much the wedding part…but her sister handing over the title of Queen and leaving Arendelle.

"I feel…nervous, but also not sure I am ready to be without you Elsa. It has always been the two of us…and now-."

"Anna, you have Kristoff…remember from this point on it is the two of you rather than the two of us and Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and others. It is time to grow up and the way to do that is to move on with your life. This is your moment, not only in marriage but also looking to Arendelle's future. I will be in Torchiva so it isn't like we won't see each other, we will still write and there will be the visits. However don't visit too soon…focus on the honeymoon and live your life out with Kristoff for he needs you."

Anna sighs knowing this to be true. However much as he needed her, she would come to depend on him without Elsa in her life. The organ music still played and the two sisters began to walk down the aisle. Every eye in the pews were on them but for Anna the one that counted happened to be standing up there looking rugged and handsome. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Elsa went to hand her off to Kristoff but not before she stood there addressing all gathered. Her words speaking volumes as she didn't hesitate nor did she stop once she started. "I wish to make a public speech prior to the wedding. I know it comes a bit unscripted but I have come to a decision recently in my life, call it selfish, call it one minded…but as of late I am sure many of you have learned of my personal preference in romantic partner, in short I love females, more specifically I am in love with Elia Snow…a woman from the kingdom of Torchiva.

"Much has happened since I traveled to the other kingdom to what was supposed to be a wedding but became something much more. I found myself but more than that I found someone I connected with. Arendelle has suffered a few setbacks but it still remains standing and it is on this day that my sister weds that I hand over all the powers and responsibilities of the Queen to her, yes, as of today I am no longer Queen of Arendelle but in fact it is Anna who will take on the role from this day forth."

The murmur is almost instantaneous as the people of Arendelle are filled with questions and concerns but her sister just raises a hand.

"I realize this may seem sudden, but, I have done all I can as your Queen. Another thing though, consider it a last parting command on my part. Hans, please step forward."

Anna watched as the Prince took a step forward and Elsa stood there regal and bearing, whatever she was doing Anna had no idea.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles…it is within my power as Queen and such to put your name out there to be the new ruler of Restingburg. Given the actions of Prince Julian and Darren and of course that of the royal figures of the King and Queen…there is nobody left to rule. You are quite well aware of how things work over there and given you are of sound mind and body I cannot see anyone else ruling."

Once again murmurs and yet Hans himself looked taken aback. "Are you quite certain you wish for this Queen Elsa? I have little to no experience ruling and as it is I am not exactly high up on next in line-."

"You helped me when nobody else would…and learning what I did about you I have come to respect you for having to endure what you have against your own family. You now have a chance to prove your worth…to rise above the judgement of your own family. Prove them wrong…make your own way in the world…just don't make me regret my decision."

Hans seemed humbled by this and while it wasn't a sure thing…the fact that Hans was being referred to by Elsa would no doubt hold its own weight in merit. However for Hans this would mean further isolating himself from his family and it would place him in a foreign kingdom undergoing that transition of change as the King and Queen both would be taken out of power due to their role in all things that had happened.

* * *

Kristoff for his part in all this listened intently shocked as everyone else was but taking it in stride knowing he had no say in matters unraveling. Elsa leaving was something he had not expected and then the fact that Hans was being referred to with the change of ruling over in Restingburg, never had he thought this day would come.

However Hans was not the same person he was back then…there appeared to be an understanding of sorts and Kristoff looked at him now as not the guy trying to steal Anna but someone who was ready to start his life.

The person residing over the ceremony clears his throat and thus it was made official before they exchanged vows that Anna would now wear the crown. It was a moving process and after that there was cheers and Kristoff swallowed some knowing that the nuptials would be coming up. Every fiber of his being was in this…he just hoped he didn't choke.

"And now the exchange of vows…Kristoff I believe you are first. Both of these two young adults have wrote their own vows…there is no rush so please take your time."

Kristoff nods his head as he clears his throat again. "Anna…you are the love of my life, my anchor, my everything. We have been through so much and even then you were there to make me laugh, brought out the best in me that I didn't even know I had. You are my partner and my forever and down the road when we are both old and grey…I will look back at our time as an adventure, a fun filled time of hope and love, not regret or loss…for long as we live, bound together through thick and thin…I swear my undying love to you Anna."

Kristoff felt he could have done better but staring into her eyes, placing the ring on her finger he felt like this was it. There was nobody else as far as he was concerned. This was a long time coming and he would not wait another moment to be with this woman.

"Kristoff…when you first met me…I was in love with another man. Many of you of course know our guest, Prince Hans, well…turns out I made a foolhardy and teenage mistake of falling for someone I just met, not fully understanding the patience required in love. I didn't listen to my sister and thought that I was right. However much as a jerk as he was…Hans has proven to be more than that now, but, back then he came close to undoing the bond of two sisters.

"Kristoff was patient with me…true he was not in agreement of my life choices but he stood by me and was there when I needed him. In much the same way that I am your anchor Kristoff…so too are you mine. I love you with all my being, my heart filled to the brim with devotion and support and I wish for us to have an equal relationship in terms of what the other will do for the other and stand by whatever decision the other makes…even though they might disagree with it. Honestly though I want us to have a relationship built on trust, built on listening, built on understanding. I have always been one driven by love but this…this is the one I want to stick, I am forever yours Kristoff."

Kristoff felt his eyes get wet from that speech. So much better than his own nuptials but then again he had written his a little before they had gone off to war. As their rings were placed on their fingers they shared a warm and longing embrace, their lips together, bodies twined together as they fed on that feeling, that longing, the fact that they had finally made it to their happily ever after.

Kristoff pulls away from her given he was losing sign of breathing and he gazes into her eyes sensing the same feelings from her that he felt for her. This was the proudest moment in his life and as the applause was thundering he finally realized something. "Hey…where is Elsa?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Elsa stood outside with Elia along with her female reindeer as the wedding was reaching its conclusion.

"Yes Elia…you were there yourself, you heard every single word. I am surprised at how composed you were through it."

Elia blushes some as she tucks a strand of her short hair behind her ear. "I managed to do what was needed, plus, if I broke out and yelled my support it would take away from your moment. Besides today is Anna's day…you and I…our day will come someday."

"Think we are ready to even talk about such a day?" Elsa inquired as she held out her hands and Elia's hands were enfolded in hers as they gaze into the other's eyes.

"Honestly Elsa you are the only female for me. Still…should you maybe want to say your bye to Anna before heading out?" Elsa thought about it but no…she had a feeling that Anna would need this time to enjoy her wedding and let the fact sink in she was now Queen.

"Anna already knows my plans. And it isn't goodbye…we are sisters and that sort of bond never goes away…no matter how far apart we are. This is only the beginning and in no way does it stand as an ending of our story."

Elsa was drew in by Elia's grip and they shared a sweet kiss. Elsa linked her hands behind her neck while Elia had her hands resting at the small of her back. Only after they lost their breath did they set off for Torchiva leaving Arendelle behind and thus a new dawn broke forth as the passing of one Queen went to another and Anna began her turn as Queen.

**Finale coming up next**

**Authors note: **The coming chapter, the one after this…will feature yet another time skip as we find ourselves at the end of a journey that first started out in Frozen 2 written by me and not to be confused with Frozen II that came out in theaters. See you all in the finale.


	10. Chapter 10 Love is a splendid thing

**Authors note: **I am now just bringing you the conclusion of Frozen 2: Wedding in Arendelle which served as a continuation of my Frozen 2 fanfic. All in all you will now have the entirety of Frozen 2 to binge read at your disposal. Elsa and Elia's romance has come a long way and I am proud of their union and what it represents. Sadly Disney is still a long ways from such clear representation but it is my hope as well as many who read this that Elsa will have her coming out story eventually, for now, we celebrate the fact that Elsa is out, least in fanfic or fanart form. I mentioned a time skip and there will be one and before you ask about a possible sequel I am going to let this stand as its own ending while also leaving it open so stay tuned till the end. Doing a series of these can be time consuming and I do have other projects in the works so who is to say what my next project will be. I hope you have all enjoyed and even if the film has been out for a bit now I hope my Frozen 2 fanfics together stand as a testament to the journey of love and understanding.

CH.10: Love is a splendid thing

"Kristoff have you put Anya to bed yet?" Anna was walking around the room collecting up clothing and also reading a parchment regarding some trade deal. It had been a few years since the wedding and she and Kristoff had a beautiful baby girl together. Anya was the sweetest thing and she clearly took after her daddy.

She had been kept busy as Queen of Arendelle looking out for the future as it was left by her sister. She was drained half the time so it was often agreed that Kristoff would see to putting their daughter down for her night time. However sometimes the father of her child would often keep her up reiterating a story from the other night or telling a new story altogether.

Putting the clothes away she sets the parchment down knowing that what she doesn't finish tonight or fully comprehend there is always tomorrow. Anna had grown her hair out and right now it wasn't in its usual ponytail but a bit of a mess framing her features. Motherhood had taken its toll on her but she fought to get her weight down as most mothers did.

Arendelle was no longer such a scary place to be as people were accepting of one another. Anna had looked after making sure that there was acceptance here and that those who felt scared or threatened could speak freely and Anna would look to the problem and seek out a resolution that didn't involve too hazardous of circumstance.

"Kristoff?" Anna sighed as she went to check in on the room. However in doing so she found Kristoff bleeding and a knife held to his throat. Their little girl screaming and crying as someone held her.

"Queen Anna…long time no see." Anna took a bit to recognize the voice and dread realization hit her and she froze.

"Millie…so…that means you must be Darren?" She had recalled how their time locked up had went so well and that they appeared to be taking in the process of coming back to reality, but, no…this was not to be…because here they were causing trouble yet again.

"Right on the dot as ever Queen Anna. I was beginning to think we had to spell out our names, wait, that didn't come out right. Anyway you took a lot from us. I was set to rule here along with Millie and yet you took that from us…wait…I already said that-."

"He isn't the brightest of the Prince from Restingburg but he does hold a certain charm especially when making poisons. If you don't wish to see either of them harmed you will give up the throne and only when we know that things are official will you have your family back. Did you really think that things would end all hunky dory for you and your family? Did you really think that this story would have that happy end?"

Anna tensed wishing that she had something on hand but given Kristoff at knife and her daughter in the hands of a mad woman what choices did she have?

"It may take a bit to officially hand things over…given that I need official documents and it isn't like I keep those on hand." Anna heard the door open and she strained her hearing as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Oh, you mean these?" Durant apparently was there, another of the ones they had captured at the end of the war. He was quite smug standing there.

"Do not waste our time and get to signing before you are without family. A shame that your sister is not here as well for she put us through quite a lot; I mean really, trusting me to rule the kingdom only for it to be removed through force."

Anna met eyes with Kristoff and she can see that he had a welt on his forehead and while he had fought well it was no match for Darren who was the definition of a psychopath.

"Here they are Queen, so, go on and sign them and make it snappy." Durant clearly was not one for patience and no doubt he still held a candle to Julian. However Julian was currently rehabilitating for his crimes and from what she heard he appeared to be making use of his time and King Hans was ensuring that he be looked after case he relapse.

"Right…of course, just please do not harm my baby girl." Anna walked out of the room to where Durant stood and she saw how he had grown out a beard and his hair had gone away leaving him with a balding look. He was a bit leaner than before so he was likely not eating as much of his food and mentally disciplining himself.

"You just do what is right and then we'll talk about things," Darren calls after her. She let out a sigh wondering how it had come to this. She had thought they had done good by keeping them below and treating them fairly, but…in the end what had that cost them?

Anna had been constantly writing her sister keeping her updated on things happening in Arendelle and much the same her sister did update her on things happening in Torchiva. Elsa for her part had yet to marry Elia though the two had been together a few years now. The two had weathered through so much together and their bond reminded her of her bond with Kristoff.

It seemed like time slowed down at this point and as she went to write her name the candle was blown out. Anna heard Durant yell but that was when a figure slipped in and began to combat him. Whomever was fighting him they were quite skilled and she barely kept up with the movement but she saw the person wielding a blade of sorts that burned brightly and Durant was blinded as he went down hard.

Anna wanted to rush to her family but kept perfectly still in case this was all a ruse. In the next room Millie let out a scream and Darren for his part let out a groan. Anna's heart would not quit racing and finally as the candles were lit again she saw the cloaked figure remove her hood to reveal…no way-.

"Queen Elia?" She found her voice and the lithe woman wore a small smile as she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry for the unexpected visit but word got out that something was going down. Turns out Hans had a long chat with Julian and turns out he had been getting letters out to Darren whom somehow managed to get out. It was all to happen tonight and I managed to get here and not a moment too soon."

Anna moved from the hug and went to the next room where she found Millie and Darren both encased in a bit of ice manacles. Standing over them was Elsa!

"Surprise, well, not so much now but hey did you grow your hair out?" Anna burst into tears throwing herself at her sister.

"Elsa! I can't believe it, I mean, you are here and yet…where have you been?" Anna wept and she enjoyed how Elsa stroked her hair.

"Sorry my visits have cut down over the years but so much has been happening over in Torchiva and kind of had my hands tied. However aside from coming to your family and your rescue there is something that needs doing. Elia will explain more but first tend to your family. In fact this might wait till tomorrow, so we'll take the guest chambers and see you tomorrow."

Anna nods her head as she tends to Kristoff and Anya. For the most part Anya is a bit fussy and tramatized while Kristoff would need a bit of mending too. She made sure to summon the guards as these three would need a longer stay in the dungeon.

* * *

Elsa sat at the table along with Elia while Anna and Kristoff sat on the other side. Elsa held onto Elia's hand knowing that this was her decision in the end but she would support it no matter what.

"Thank you for having us here in your Kingdom as well as listening to my request. I apologize for not having arrived sooner with your crisis and I hope that Anya and your husband are doing better today." Elia tells them and Elsa concurs with her eyes.

"Thank you for coming when you did Queen Elia…you too Elsa. As to your request I am quite curious what it could be after all this time." Elsa takes a breath and squeezes Elia's hand for comfort.

"As you are well aware I hold the power of the elements in my body which allows me to transfer it to weapons and armor alike. However it has been learned recently that the elements could be transferred to others but instead of being used for weapons and armor alike…they can be used similarly to the way that your sister Elsa uses it."

Elsa had been just as surprised as Anna was appearing at this moment. "Wait…are you telling me that-?"

"Yes Queen Anna…others can hold the power of the elements in their hands. However having discussed it with your sister I have come to the conclusion that only those trusted can be given such power. Those who take it up would be guardians of the elements and once transferred they cannot be given up…and should that person die…so too will that element."

Elsa studied her sister who appeared to taking it all in stride…noting when to ask questions and when to listen properly. It was a skill that a level headed Queen had to take time to practice without being rude or coming across as impatient. The facts were important first and foremost but also waiting till the speaker had concluded their thought.

"I see. And how do you wish to accomplish this exactly?" Anna asked the very question that she and Elia had discussed over the years and had managed to perfect the method…though it did come at a price.

Elia for her part remained calm and collected in how she handled this and it just made Elsa love her more. Some people would start breaking down or unleashing all the thoughts in one motion leaving the listener unable to grasp the method. "The elements will be extracted from me one at a time till only one is left inside of me…to draw all out or to withdraw them all at once…it would damage me or possibly-."

"Why take the risk then? Why must the elements leave you?" Kristoff leaned forward hoping that his voice didn't carry too much and wake up Anya.

"In the past I had been used by both Torchiva and Restingburg to use my powers to help out with weapons and armor alike. If I were to be captured and put through that again…I could wind up hurting people and If I could somehow prevent that…we'd be all the better. Since I was young I have had such abilities, but, no longer…this is why I am doing it. It is also why I wish for you Kristoff and Anna to be the bearers of the fire element and the air or wind element depending on how that goes."

"So…you mentioned we'd be able to use these elements as Elsa has all these years…but aren't heir drawbacks?" Anna queried.

Elsa let out a sigh remembering her outbursts and how she lost control. Elia squeezed her hand and she managed to compose herself. "There is that possibility, yes, given that we are removing the elements from the host's body they may appear unstable at first before the transition…and even then…each body is different so there may or may not be some…changes-."

"What sort of changes are we talking here?" Kristoff appeared anxious and Elsa did not blame him. They were parents now so the thought of anything happening to one of them was quite a conversation to be had.

Elsa goes to stand up and Elia lets go of her hand. She walks over to the window and looks down some. "I really can't say for certain. You may react differently, your temperament might be tweaked or in terms of appearance your physical features might be altered depending on the element you take into your body. Consider if you will it is like carrying something very alive inside you…depending on you for survival and in turn it allows you to draw on the element whenever you see fit."

"Hmm, I kind of already went through that with Anya," Anna jokes. The group laughs a little and Anna turns serious. "What of the other elements?"

"I have other candidates in mind for the remaining ones, however at this time I cannot disclose their identities. There is one element or rather one such ability of mine that will not be passed on…but…for the time being will remain hidden away. It is an ability so deep and dark that should anyone ever get their hands on it…everyone would be in danger."

Elsa knew of this but she could read the worry on her sister and brother in law's faces. "Rest assured when it is extracted the only ones who will know of the location is myself or Elia. Also very few even know of its existence at all given it doesn't even correlate to the other elements. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Elia had chosen Kristoff's old home as the location for if it had happened in the castle it might draw curious eyes. Out here in the rugged land as it were few would even chance coming out here. Elia lay on a table staring up at the ceiling as several tubes of sorts went into her body and for Anna and Kristoff they too would be strapped down to accept the element into their body. The remaining elements would be deposited into a vase of sorts to either be transferred to the individual or hidden away.

"You sure about this babe?" Elia squeezes Elsa's hand knowing that she was worried for her. The extraction of elements born into her body at such a young age it was likely they'd resist coming out of her.

"I am and don't worry…it shouldn't last too long so there won't be any residual damage or effects…least I hope not. Forgive my rambling…even after all these years I knew this day would come but I still draw a nervous breath as the hour chances upon us."

Elia saw Elsa lean down and her face was inches from hers. Oh how she wished she could stroke her cheek. "Elia…if you said you were perfectly fine I would not believe you. It is ok to be nervous, and, I won't be leaving your side the entire time."

Anna and Kristoff showed up then as they held hands and looked to the two of them. "Anya is being looked after by Olaf and Sven…and of course any guard who could be pulled away from guard duty for a bit. How are you doing Elia?"

"I am dealing…more or less. Thank you two for taking this risk with me, I mean, not to say there will be a risk but you can never be sure about these things. You two are both healthy and pure of heart so the elements will be sure to fit nicely inside of you."

"Well…hopefully it doesn't take too long because I promised Anya I would help her build a snowman," Kristoff said with a smirk.

"Trust me…when this is done you both will help Anya build a snowman. Now, let us proceed with you two lying on those two tables. Elsa if you would monitor the device as the extraction of the elements takes place."

Elsa went to lean down kissing her lips and she smiles into the kiss before Elsa moves off. Lying there she closes her eyes and the device begins to emit a few beeps before Elia arches her back as her eyes shoot open quite wide. Her muscles strain, her veins stand out…it felt like the life she was clinging to was trying to escape her body.

Her screams were all she could hear and the first element to escape her was the fire element. It would be entrusted to Anna who once it went down her throat she began to choke. Her hair lit up with flames and her body thrashed about. Elia found a single tear leave her eyes and she wanted to comfort Anna but at this point it was a waiting game to see if the element would settle into her peacefully or reject her.

"Pull it together Anna…do not fight it!" Elia knew that was Elsa's voice. However Elsa could do little and if she did pull the plug on this it would mean damaging all of them.

Elia felt another pain and soon the air element was emerging from her mouth and floating through the connection she had to Kristoff before he too began to push up against his restraints.

"That is the last one…but it doesn't seem like either are taking the elements," Elsa's observation was correct, however, Elia could just lie there now…her body calm but somehow extracting the elements from her had left her drained and hard to say how much internal damage she might have suffered.

Elia however felt exhaustion set in and she could no longer keep her eyes open. In those fleeting moments her body just gave up…

* * *

**Elia's log entry **

_Peace between the kingdoms had been achieved and it was Elia's call to separate the elements from her body thus spreading them out to worthy candidates who would look after them and ensure they never be used for the wrong purposes again. Anna and Kristoff of Arendelle would look after the elements of the flame and the air while the water element would be seen to Olaf. The lightning element would be looked after by none other than Hans himself. I went ahead and gave Elsa the ice element to which it increased her powers as she would be the one to lead us all._

_ I went ahead and took on the element of earth, which of course left one of the more secretive and destructive of the elements…one that could snuff out the light of all we know and hold dear. Truth be told it was the first one I ever used…but…I had no proper control of it, no sense of just how destructive it was. I withheld from using it, and, not even my parents knew that I had this lying within me. I have hidden it though so it will never see the light of day. I have survived the ordeal of releasing the elements but in doing so my body has taken longer to recover…but…that is fine as in the foreseeable future I do not see any need for us to resort to using our elements._

_ Anna and Kristoff look to their daughter and her future and Hans happens to be a neighbor of ours in Torchiva so he is often inviting us to his kingdom or vise versa. He is a good man and while my opinion of males isn't much…he has brought the kingdoms closer even though his family is whom I am concerned about most. As I end this my thoughts go to what will become of the element I have hidden…for if it should ever be claimed, chaos would claim the world we hold so dear._

_ On a side note Millie, Darren, and Durant each are serving time for their actions. Julian himself is coming around and is allowed moments of walking around on his own, but, even so parts of me worry he might slip up…but…that is a matter for another day. Elsa is calling me to bed so I wish to end this on a positive note…I plan on asking Elsa to be my bride to be so fingers crossed that she says yes…_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Julian was walking along the corridor of the castle as he was allowed certain privileged access to parts that were deemed safe. Honestly their concern was touching. King Hans believed that he should look to having activities or a purpose so he had allowed him to sit in on some council meetings or even tending to the weapons in the hope that by being near them he'd be tempted but also not tempted to take them.

Julian felt he was changing, but, for the better remained to be seen. His role as Prince had not been taken from him but it was quite clear he would not be issuing any orders or doing what he did prior to his capture. Honestly Elia was too difficult a woman now to even consider marrying a third time, plus…she was with that snow witch or ice witch so he didn't wish to cross her again.

Stopping suddenly he tenses as if…something was calling to him. No, that was preposterous and besides he was the only one here. He held his head as his knees buckled and a chill swept through him and no matter how hard he tried to cover his ears the whistling or whispers were picking up and his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Get…out of…my head!" He looked around for the source and found a locked door. Julian knew there was no way of getting in and yet the door unlocked and swung open revealing a set of stair case leading downwards.

Julian knew he shouldn't…but half out of curiosity he decided to descend down taking each step with an air of trepidation. All he could hear was his breathing and the whispering kept getting louder and as he hit the bottom step the voices stopped. Walking into the room he saw what appeared to be an orb of sorts…dark and shimmering and beckoning to him from across the room.

"What do you want?" Julian heard the door he had left shut and the room was thrown into darkness. He knew where the orb lay and as he walked over to it his hand hesitated before him…not even realizing he was doing it.

All it took was one touch…and his loud scream filled the room as it felt like he was being torn in two, his body shuddered and he fell to the ground…not moving, but, something inside of him was changing…and not for the better…

**THE END?**

**Authors note: **How many thought this was the end? Well, yes this is the end of Frozen 2 overall but one can't shut the door on the future. I wrote Frozen 2 and Frozen 2: Wedding in Arendelle to be a duo of sorts set in the universe that was Frozen but nothing like Frozen II. I saw this ending going many ways but in the end I decided to set up what would be Frozen 3: War of the elements coming 2020. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Elia, Hans, they are all coming back in the next chapter and a darkness is coming…will they be ready…will you be tuning in? Thank you to all who have joined me on this adventure from the first story…to this one…hold onto the name for now for the next one as we leave Frozen 2 and look to the future.


End file.
